


В поисках Парацельса

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character, Role Reversal, Slice of Life, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Парацельс решил отправиться в Хардланд, чтобы изучить местную медицину. Бруно, не желая оставаться в одиночестве, отправился за ним. </p><p>Написано на ФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В поисках Парацельса

**Author's Note:**

> Реверс некоторых канонных ситуаций, частичный миррорверс, неграфичное описание пытки; Бруно 28 лет, Парацельс - ровесник Бруно; автор вдохновлялся молодежными комедиями начала 2000-х.

— Не вздумайте выходить за пределы дворца после заката, — предупредила Бруно камеристка принцессы.

Тот кивнул, всем видом показывая, что не собирается нарушать здешние правила.  
Девушка окинула его недоверчивым взглядом и негромко хмыкнула — ни должность Бруно, ни его рекомендации не играли для нее роли.

— В королевском крыле вам тоже нечего делать, — напомнила она.

Бруно тут же кивнул, соглашаясь с указаниями. Чужая подозрительность крайне утомляла, но что поделать? Во дворце он не проработал и дня, откуда возьмется доверие?

Камеристка посмотрела на него с подозрением, видно, решив поверить Бруно до первого же его промаха, и ушла.  
Бруно медленно выдохнул, отпуская неимоверное напряжение, и осторожно направился к себе.

Запрет на свободное перемещение был понятен, но ощутимо мешал. Ночью поиски проходили бы куда успешнее.  
Оказавшись у себя, Бруно не стал спешно ложиться. Он погасил свет, но еще долгое время сидел в темноте. День выдался чудовищно суматошным, и Бруно почти пожалел, что устроился на королевскую службу.

Но лучшего места для него нельзя было придумать. Бруно не надо было ютиться в гостинице или вообще ночевать в переулках. Дворцовые обитатели не очень-то ему нравились, но с ними можно было смириться.

«Странно, что Парацельс не устроился при дворе, — подумал Бруно. — У него было куда больше шансов. И мне бы не пришлось его искать по всему городу», — добавил он мрачно.

За несколько дней пребывания Бруно в Хардланде ему не удалось встретить тех, кто хотя бы слышал о его друге. С одной стороны, это было понятно, а с другой — сильно расходилось со словами Парацельса о том, что найти его в Камазене будет проще простого.

Бруно уже посетовал на то, что не расспросил друга о его знакомых и родственниках. Так бы шансы на скорую встречу с Парацельсом возросли. Но он пребывал в незнакомом городе без единой зацепки и на весьма сомнительных правах.

Не став долго укорять себя за неосмотрительность, Бруно решил лечь спать. Он нуждался в отдыхе и свежей голове.  
Разбудили Бруно на следующее утро довольно рано. Спотыкаясь в полутьме, он пытался сообразить, где находится и что он здесь делает. Уставший мозг никак не мог включиться в работу.  
Кое-как проснувшись, Бруно выглянул в коридор. Все лампы уже горели, вокруг слышались голоса и шаги: дворец начинал новый день. Бруно негромко вздохнул, напоминая себе, что на какое-то время он станет частью всего этого.

— Что вы так на меня смотрите? — строго спросила камеристка. — Королевский врач не терпит опозданий.

Бруно спешно кивнул, не задавая вопросов, не желая ненароком вызвать скандал из-за первого промаха.  
Он быстро собрался, напоминая себе, что сегодня — его первый рабочий день, и нужно быть тише воды и ниже травы.

Королевский врач не понравился Бруно еще вчера. Слишком испытующим и тяжелым был его взгляд. Смотрел он на Бруно, как умудренный профессор на желторотого новичка, презрительно и придирчиво.

Бруно, конечно, не блистал в делах медицины, как Парацельс, но в присутствии Георика Забериска чувствовал себя крайне неуютно.

— Вы каждый раз собираетесь так задерживаться? — холодно спросил Георик, когда Бруно вошел в кабинет.

— Нет, господин доктор, — мотнул головой тот, стараясь говорить как можно учтивее.

Мозг отчаянно напоминал Бруно, что хочет спать, не терпит яркого света и посторонних шумов, к которым явно относилась человеческая речь.

— Прощаю на первый раз, — бросил Георик. — Здесь вам не университетская практика, — добавил он, — смотреть сквозь пальцы на ваши ошибки я не буду.

Бруно кивнул, пытаясь быстрее включиться в реальность. В идеале, ему бы хватило пребывания во дворце до конца недели. Бруно даже не волновало, что скажет король на его внезапное исчезновение.

— Что мне предстоит делать? — вежливо спросил он.

— Наденьте халат и начинайте заполнять истории болезни. И чтобы в своем кабинете я вас не видел.

— До скольки? — неосторожно спросил Бруно.

Георик взглянул на него крайне недовольно:

— Что значит, «до скольки»? Пока рабочий день не закончится. Вы сюда работать пришли или что?

Бруно и вправду ощутил себя нерадивым студентом.

— Работать, господин доктор, — ответил он. — Я не буду нарушать указания.

Георик задержал на нем взгляд, словно пытался определить, лжет ли Бруно, но, в конце концов, указал в сторону кабинета.

— Начинайте работу. Если хотите о чем-то спросить, спрашивайте сейчас.

Бруно спросил что-то насчет историй болезни и получил на удивление толковый ответ. Он-то думал, что королевский врач не станет тратить на него время совсем.  
Выслушав Георика, он попытался уложить полученную информацию в голове.

— И заполняйте все аккуратно, а не как курица лапой, — напомнил тот Бруно.

Тот согласился еще раз, подумав, что у него всегда был вполне ровный почерк. Но возмущаться Бруно не стал, а тихо прошел в отведенный ему кабинет.

Бумаг на столе была целая гора, которая выглядела так, словно бумажной работой королевский врач не занимался вовсе.

«Тогда понятно, зачем ему понадобился помощник, — заключил Бруно. — Но как король терпит такую халатность?»

Вопрос его, судя по всему, не требовал ответа. Бруно вовсе не хотелось вникать в жизнь дворца, разбираться в родственных связях и прочем. Ему хотелось незаметно и быстро отыскать в Камазене друга, и в целости и сохранности вернуться с ним домой.

Что вообще потянуло Парацельса в Хардланд? Бруно вспоминал, как тот говорил о сильно развитой местной медицине, о научных открытиях и прочем.

Но набираться опыта там, где твою вторую специализацию не очень-то жалуют, а вернее, считают страшным грехом, крайне рискованное дело.

Бруно с тоской вспомнил о родной стране, где алхимия вместе с магией считались неотъемлемой частью государственной жизни.

В Хардланде же один из предков нынешнего короля объявил несколько столетий назад вне закона всех, кто имел какое-либо отношение к колдовству и потустронним силам, сочтя, что данные занятия крайне дурно влияют на подданных. Магов, знахарей, заклинателей духов и прочих он приравнял к опасным преступникам, а их умения — к разлагающей умы ереси. Алхимиков сия участь тоже не миновала. Законы о преследовании неугодных прижились в народе и с тех пор никем не попирались.

Зато во всей стране царил дух Просвещения и великого развития промышленности. Бруно не видел ничего плохого в традиционных науках, но так привык к другому укладу жизни, что малейшее отрицание сверхъестественного казалось ему дикостью.

«Главное, не сморозить какую-нибудь глупость, — подумал он. — А то мигом окажусь в темнице».

Но, даже мирясь с суровыми нравами Хардланда, Бруно все равно скучал по двору своего учителя. Там молодые фрейлины хвастались не количеством подарков от поклонников, но количеством приворотов. Там с гороскопом сверялись едва ли не чаще, чем с прогнозом погоды. Даже секретарем у его учителя был разумный гомункул.

Бруно тепло улыбнулся, вспоминая, как гомункул вообще появился на свет.

Парацельсу путем долгих трудов удалось создать Философский Камень. Хоть алхимией в их королевстве владели едва ли не все, далеко не каждый мог создать подобную субстанцию. Кому-то не хватало усидчивости, кому-то — знаний, кто-то переключался на более интересные вещи. Но Парацельс был упорным. Он вел свои опыты вместе с Бруно несколько лет, невзирая на неудачи. Он тщательно рассчитывал пропорции и сверял различные рецепты. И вот, наконец, у них получилось.

Бруно в тот день восхищенно смотрел на сияющий эликсир — это был первый на его памяти грандиозный опыт.  
Но когда он спросил, что будет делать с Камнем Парацельс, тот изъявил желание попробовать его, чтобы лучше изучить свойства.

Бруно тогда смотрел на друга во все глаза: нигде не говорилось, что Философский Камень пригоден для еды. Пытаясь убедить Парацельса, он так увлеченно жестикулировал, что смахнул склянку с эликсиром со стола. Осознав произошедшее, Бруно с ужасом смотрел, как описавшая дугу склянка разбилась об открытый контейнер с гомункулом, и жидкость медленно начала просачиваться внутрь. Парацельс не говорил ни слова, не ругал Бруно — видимо, произошедшее потрясло его не меньше.

Но, прежде чем к Бруно вернулся дар речи, и он смог хотя бы попросить прощения, неподвижно лежащий гомункул вдруг начал подавать признаки жизни. Слепо шаря руками вокруг, он приподнялся и, открыв глаза, испуганно закричал.

Бруно с Парацельсом обмерли. Оживить гомункула было куда сложнее, чем создать Философский Камень. Более того — наделить гомункула разумом было практически невозможно. Почти во всех книгах они определялись как существа неразвитые, бессловесные, и лишь отдаленно с человеком схожие.

Они с Парацельсом, конечно, вывели одного гомункула, но тот оставался неживой и немертвой марионеткой — даже дышал через раз. А тут гомункул сидел, горько плача, и испуганно смотрел на обоих экспериментаторов.

Досада от потери эликсира мигом забылась: новейшее открытие превзошло предыдущее.

Что делать с гомункулом, оба пока не знали, но сошлись в том, что совершили прорыв.

Осознав увиденное, Парацельс все же напомнил, что радоваться пока рано: было неизвестно, сколько проживет гомункул, и станет ли он по-настоящему разумным. Бруно согласился с ним, но убедил друга не прекращать эксперимент.

Гомункула они отдали учителю Бруно. Тот научил новоявленное существо читать, писать и считать, а спустя год усадил его работать в приемной.  
Обозревая стопку никому не нужных историй болезней, Бруно тоскливо вздохнул. Уж очень ему не хватало родных стен и протяжного голоса секретаря: «Ва-аше Величество, к ва-ам гость!». Бруно даже подумал, что королю Хардланда такой помощник бы точно не помешал.

О том, что он освободится раньше вечера, Бруно не мог и мечтать. Во дворце он пока считался никем, а королевский врач был только рад нагрузить новичка уймой работы.

Если Бруно не придумает способ незаметно и безнаказанно покинуть двор ночью, то придется отпрашиваться под выдуманным предлогом. А пока оставалось зарекомендовать себя, как усидчивого и прилежного помощника, и не высовываться.

Заполняя истории болезни, Бруно тем временем думал, где вообще мог остановиться в Камазене Парацельс.

Алхимические лавки он отметал сразу. Несмотря на строгий запрет алхимии, люди, практикующие ее, в Камазене существовали. Это Бруно узнал от своего случайного знакомого, с которым судьба свела его в таверне. Как он потом понял, не напрасно.

Аптекарь Ян ван Рутберг, по совместительству, экзорцист и алхимик, сразу узнал в Бруно новоприбывшего, хоть тот старался слиться с толпой посетителей и вообще не подавал вида, что чувствует себя неуютно.

— Вас выдает взгляд, — сказал ему Рутберг, отозвав Бруно в сторону. — Видно, что вы пытаетесь спрятаться.

Бруно мысленно выругался с досады, но перечить ему не стал.

— Если вы здесь надолго, — предупредил его Рутберг, — то первое время вам придется нелегко.

— Я здесь максимум на месяц, — махнул рукой Бруно, уверенный, что в Камазене не задержится.

— Тогда советую вам найти место, где вас примут за своего и никого не донимать. Потом вы сможете покинуть город, и вас никто не хватится.

Бруно счел его совет полезным и решил продолжить беседу.

— Я бы предложил вам одно место, — сказал Рутберг, —, но только если бы вы решили остаться здесь насовсем.

Бруно покачал головой. Ему нужно было лишь временное пристанище.

— Что вы умеете? — спросил Рутберг.

Бруно задумался. Помощь Рутберга сначала показалась ему подозрительной, но он быстро решил, что тот беседует с ним, как с собратом по несчастью.

— Я немного сведущ в медицине, — ответил он, решив, что способности к магии, астрологии и вызову демонов лучше не упоминать.

Опытным врачом Бруно себя назвать не мог. Он и медициной-то занялся, следуя примеру Парацельса. У того, конечно, знаний было куда больше, но и Бруно старался не отставать. Как он теперь понимал: совершенно не зря.

— Вы можете устроиться в одну из городских больниц, — подумав, сказал Рутберг. — Или рискнуть и подать прошение во дворец — королевский врач как раз ищет себе помощников. В больнице, конечно, безопаснее, но вряд ли вас возьмут туда сразу.

— А как обстоят дела во дворце? — осторожно спросил Бруно.

— Королевскому врачу срочно требуется толковый помощник. Если вы его устроите, то вас возьмут сразу и без проволочек. Только во дворце придется быть крайне бдительным, как вы понимаете.

Бруно задумался над его словами. Он готов был рискнуть. Тем более, находясь при дворе, он мог быстрее узнать, где находится Парацельс.

— Что вы выбираете? — спросил Рутберг.

— Дворец, — твердо ответил Бруно.

— Вы смелый человек, — усмехнулся тот.

Бруно несколько напрягся, но решил не настраиваться на худшее.

— Я достану вам рекомендации, — пообещал Рутберг. — Так вы быстрее устроитесь.

Бруно удивился его предложению, но не стал вдаваться в подробности такого решения. Любая помощь была сейчас кстати.

Рутберг действительно достал ему нужные бумаги. Даже сказал потом, что Бруно может обращаться к нему за помощью, и оставил адрес. С Парацельсом Рутберг, к сожалению Бруно, еще не встречался, или не узнал того по описанию, но он решил не унывать.

Когда все письма с именем Бруно были у него в руках, он отправился во дворец.

Но даже со всеми бумагами попасть к королю оказалось не так легко. Начальник стражи подозрительно косился на Бруно, потом пристально изучал бумаги, и лишь признав их подлинность, пропустил его в приемную. Бруно долго еще чувствовал на себе подозрительный взгляд и незаметно морщился. В приемной он чуть не заснул, с тоской вспоминая, как быстро решалась бумажная канитель в его стране. Но к королю Бруно явился, как ни в чем не бывало, и с готовностью протянул ему рекомендательные письма.

Бумагами король остался доволен, но самого Бруно долго изучал взглядом. Гораздо придирчивее смотрел на того королевский врач, но в конце концов, принял кандидатуру Бруно.  
Тот даже не порадовался своему успеху: настолько тяжелой оказалась атмосфера во дворце. Хотя Рутберг его предупреждал.

Сейчас, тоскливо взирая на гору листов, Бруно понимал, почему Георик выбрал его своим помощником.  
Он не мог конкурировать с Геориком, как врач. Его неопытность сразу бросалась в глаза. А значит, на него можно было беспрепятственно свалить всю муторную работу.

«Хорошо, что это не навсегда», — думал Бруно, заполняя очередную страницу.

Может, ему еще повезет, и Георик отправит его в какую-нибудь аптеку? Бруно был согласен побыть на побегушках, лишь бы только иметь возможность проводить больше времени в городе.  
Так вот, алхимические лавки Бруно не учитывал. Парацельс увлекся медициной настолько, что открытия в этой области его интересовали гораздо больше.  
Список больниц и аптек ему только предстояло еще раздобыть. Можно было рискнуть и спросить у Георика, под благовидным предлогом, или рискнуть, и отправиться к Рутбергу.

Камазен, к неудовольствию Бруно, оказался не таким уж и маленьким городом, каким представлялся по карте.

«Всего три двора, да один дворец! — мысленно проворчал Бруно. — Типун ему на язык!»

Впрочем, ругать Парацельса смысла не было.

«Интересно, положен ли мне выходной?» — подумал он, искренне надеясь, что все-таки да.

Но мысли его омрачались воспоминанием о тяжелом взгляде королевского врача. Бруно представлял, что даже законного выходного ему придется добиваться всеми правдами и неправдами.

«Он что, родственник короля? — вновь спросил себя Бруно. — У нас при дворе такого произвола не было», — заключил он.

Впрочем, Бруно отдавал себе отчет, что порядки его родного двора сильно бы не понравились королю Хардланда.  
Около полудня в его кабинет заглянул Георик и, окинув хмурым взглядом почти не уменьшившуюся стопку больничных карт, позвал Бруно обедать.

Тот не стал отказываться от еды, уже чувствуя подступающий голод, и быстро поднялся с места.  
Бруно ел довольно быстро, и почти не смотрел на Георика, думая о своем.

А ведь когда-то Хардланд был для Бруно лишь словом, местом на карте. Бруно почти сожалел о том, что многие рассказы Парацельса пропускал мимо ушей. Даже когда тот выразил желание туда отправиться, Бруно не придал его словам особого значения. Неделю он следил за сборами друга, а потом спохватился. Как это так, Парацельс уйдет неизвестно куда, а он, Бруно, останется один? Но друг уверил его, что Бруно вполне может повторить его маршрут. «Хардланд небольшой, мы легко найдем друг друга. А уж в столице его — тем более».

— Что вы так нервничаете? — вырвал его из мыслей голос Георика. — Я не собираюсь вас расчленять.

От его внезапного вопроса Бруно едва ли не подпрыгнул на месте.

— Простите, господин доктор, — быстро произнес он.

Георик поморщился:

— У вас руки дрожат. Смотреть неприятно.

Бруно глубоко вздохнул. Углубившись в размышления, он совсем забыл о самоконтроле. «Надо быстрее брать себя в руки, а не то я провалюсь с треском», — поспешил он себе напомнить.

В подтверждение своих мыслей Бруно выпрямился и перехватил вилку крепче.

— Так-то лучше, — усмехнулся Георик. — И советую вам работать быстрее. Пациентов у меня много, истории болезней копятся, а вы даже не добрались до середины.

Бруно оставалось только согласно кивнуть.

— Поэтому быстрее спускайтесь с небес на землю. Я не просто так вас сюда взял. Мне нужен помощник, а не протиратель штанов.

— Да, господин доктор, — вновь произнес Бруно.

Георик окинул его презрительным взглядом и вернулся к еде.

Бруно чувствовал себя странно. Он общался с разными людьми, но впервые в жизни от короткого разговора его пробрал неприятный холод. «Он что, со всеми так общается? Или только я ему так не нравлюсь? Если со всеми, то не удивительно, что он долго не мог найти помощника».

Он решил не смотреть на Георика пристально, дабы не раздражать его еще сильнее.

На самом деле, во дворце Бруно не понравился никто.

Ни король, вцепившийся в замшелые законы и не видящий дальше своего носа. «Познакомить бы его с моим учителем, тот бы сразу раскрыл ему глаза на настоящее прогрессивное общество», — вздохнул Бруно.

Ни принцесса, которая казалась ему подлинным серым кардиналом. Он бы мог присмотреться к ней получше, но почему-то испытал страх. Она словно была из тех, кто, не задумываясь, пришлет неугодному вассалу отравленные перчатки. Бруно не хотел по неосторожности стать ее жертвой.

Ни ее камеристка, знавшая, судя по всему, множество приемов единоборств, в том числе и запрещенных. Она вела себя с Бруно, как тюремщица, отчего тому становилось крайне неуютно.

Ни капитан королевской стражи, волком смотревший на Бруно. Судя по тому, с каким придыханием обращались к нему придворные, капитан вызывал трепет не только у него.

Бруно, конечно, отдавал себе отчет, что это лишь его первые впечатления. Что он взволнован, чрезмерно осторожен и видит все в черном свете. Что ему следует как следует освоиться, присмотреться к окружающим, и вообще, не забивать себе голову.

После обеда Бруно вернулся в свой кабинет и продолжил работу. Георик проводил его безразличным взглядом. Такое отношение унижало Бруно, но он уже понял, что спорить бесполезно. «Парацельс бы никогда не попал в такую ситуацию», — мысленно проворчал он. Бруно старался думать о друге меньше, чтобы не сбиваться на бессмысленные обвинения, но назойливые мысли то и дело лезли в голову.

Парацельс мог вполне остановиться у друзей или родственников, если таковые проживали в Камазене. Размышляя об этом, Бруно вспомнил, что за все годы дружбы так и не узнал его настоящего имени. Пока они жили в Эйделлюне, Бруно было как-то все равно, носит ли его друг имя или приставшее когда-то прозвище. А вот сейчас этот факт мог стать серьезной помехой в его поисках.

Бруно пытался уговорить себя не паниковать раньше времени. Одним описанием примет Парацельса вполне можно было обойтись.

Вторые сутки его пребывания во дворце еще не кончились, а он уже сам придумал себе уйму проблем. Тем временем гора бумажной работы никак не уменьшалась, явно издеваясь над Бруно.

«Ну почему у них нет помощников-гомункулов? — посетовал он. — Вдвое бы упростили себе рабочий процесс. Как вообще можно жить, настолько ограничив себя в возможностях?» Бруно никак не мог прекратить ворчать и бурчать. Созданный им с Парацельсом гомункул оказался весьма способным и обучаемым, пусть и не без помощи учителя Бруно. «Прислать бы к ним наставника с просветительским визитом, он бы смог переубедить здешнего короля. Можно и не внедрять в быт колдовство, но отказываться от возможностей науки?»

Рассуждая таким образом, Бруно продолжал заполнять карточки. Постепенно он начал втягивать в работу, тем более, что трудиться на сытый желудок было куда легче. Главное, не думать раньше времени об ужине.

До вечера ему никто не мешал. Даже Георик не проверял, как Бруно работает. Вполне возможно, тому и не нужны были все эти карточки, но формальности приходилось блюсти. «Неплохо устроился!» — ворчал Бруно. Если Георик был родственником или другом короля, это многое объясняло. «Мой учитель — тоже глава государства, но я никогда не работал, спустя рукава», — думал Бруно.

Порой его мысли вновь возвращались к Парацельсу. Тот порой говорил Бруно, что тот слишком серьезно смотрит на жизнь и слишком много бурчит.  
«Ты иногда рассуждаешь, как брюзжащий старик, — мягко упрекал его Парацельс, —, а ведь не прожил еще и половины жизни». От этих слов Бруно морщился, высказываясь, в свою очередь, о чрезмерной безмятежности друга. К удивлению алхимика, Парацельс никогда не обижался на его слова. Да и ссорились они редко — для этого требовался куда более серьезный повод, чем расхождение во мнениях.

В целом Бруно мог сказать, что с Парацельсом они ладили прекрасно — почти с самых первых месяцев знакомства. Еще тогда начинающий, как и он сам, алхимик привлек его внимание своим умом и рассудительностью. Как бы ни ворчал на него порой Бруно, идеи друга находили отклик в его душе.

Парацельс научил его многому. Бруно ценил его знания и успешно пользовался ими. Но сейчас он считал, что из-за тяги друга к знаниям он и оказался в затруднительном положении. О том, что он сам мог спокойно дожидаться Парацельса дома, Бруно предпочел не вспоминать.

Как бы то ни было, жаловаться на жизнь было последним делом, и Бруно ничего не оставалось, как приспосабливаться к новым обстоятельствам.

Он думал, кто еще мог ему был помочь. Основным претендентом на роль проводника по Камазену оставался Рутберг. Бруно, конечно, относился к нему с подозрением и не доверял полностью — мало ли какие цели тот преследовал, помогая ему. Однако Рутбергу были известны места сбора алхимиков, и уж конечно, он хорошо ориентировался в городе.

Можно было пойти еще более рискованным путем и вызвать демона. Но для этого следовало покинуть город и устроиться где-нибудь в лесу. Такой способ поиска был гораздо проще, но и мог привести к печальным последствиям. А быть казненным за незаконное использование ритуалов Бруно ой как не хотел.

«Побыстрее бы выбраться из дворца, — думал он. — Отпроситься, взять выходной, наконец».

Занятый мыслями, Бруно не заметил, как за окном начало темнеть. Дверь позади него с громким скрипом раскрылась.

— Вы остаетесь здесь на ночь? — услышал он голос Георика.

Дернувшись от неожиданности, Бруно повернулся к нему.

Георик стоял в дверях, сложив на груди руки. Рабочий халат он уже снял и выглядел утомленным и недовольным.

— Нет, господин доктор, — быстро ответил Бруно, поднявшись.

— Можете и остаться, — усмехнулся Георик. — Я пришлю охрану. Работы у вас не убавилось, так что если хотите остаться сверхурочно — ваше право. Но, если не выспитесь к завтрашнему дню, это не мои проблемы.

— Я уже ухожу, — ответил Бруно, снимая халат. Оставаться наедине с Геориком не очень хотелось.

— Дело ваше, — пожал плечами Георик.

Уходить он не спешил, наблюдая, как Бруно выключает свет и покидает кабинет.  
Бруно был благодарен Георику за то, что он ничего больше не сказал. Холодного взгляда в спину было более чем достаточно.

Он вышел из кабинета первым, стараясь не думать о присутствии Георика. «Ничего, неделю здесь я как-нибудь вытерплю», — заключил Бруно, отдавая, впрочем, себе отчет в том, что неделя может растянуться на гораздо более долгий срок.

«Если что, обращусь к Рутбергу. Он говорил что-то об убежище».

Проходя по коридору, Бруно задержался возле одной из дверей. За ней что-то гремело и шуршало. Кто-то громко, от души выругался. Бруно отошел подальше, и тут дверь открылась.

— Ну что сегодня за день! — с чувством воскликнул молодой светловолосый мужчина.

Увидев Бруно, он неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Доброго вам вечера, — сказал незнакомец, закрывая дверь. — Простите, что напугал вас, — добавил он, заметив его ошеломленный взгляд.

— И вам, — пробормотал Бруно, намереваясь пройти дальше.

— Я вас не видел здесь раньше, — произнес незнакомец. – Вы, должно быть, новый помощник нашего врача?

Бруно кивнул.

— Жермен Кассель, изобретатель, — улыбнулся тот, протягивая ему руку.

Бруно в замешательстве пожал его ладонь. Эта встреча была самой необычной из всех.

— Бруно Гленинг, — ответил он сдержанно.

— Вы торопитесь? — спросил Жермен.

— Не хочу пропустить ужин, — признался Бруно.

— Если хотите, мы можем поужинать вместе, — неожиданно предложил Жермен.

Бруно замер, обдумывая его слова.

— Здесь прекрасная кухня, — вновь улыбнулся Жермен.

Он весь светился радушием, что нисколько не успокаивало. Напротив, выглядело подозрительным и вызывало сомнения. Но Бруно, подумав, решил согласиться. Вдруг он сможет узнать что-то о Парацельсе?

— Я согласен, — кивнул он.

Жермен просиял:

— Превосходно! Не бойтесь, — добавил он, — за то, что вы у меня, никто вас ругать не будет.

— Почему вы решили, что я боюсь осуждения? — осторожно спросил Бруно.

— Вы смотрите настороженно и обеспокоенно, — пояснил Жермен и тут же спохватился. — Не сердитесь на мою прямоту. Я понимаю, каково оказаться во дворце впервые. Но вы быстро освоитесь, здесь нет ничего опасного.

«Нет, как же…» — думал Бруно, пока они шли к комнате Жермена. Но вслух он, конечно, ничего не сказал.

Жермен отпер дверь и зашел в комнату первым. Бруно переступил порог, подождал, пока Жермен зажжет свет, и подошел к своему новому знакомому.

— Устраивайтесь и ничего не бойтесь, — сказал тот, указав на одно из кресел. — Ужин скоро будет.

Бруно кивнул, осторожно сев в кресло, окинул взглядом комнату. Она напоминала ему собственную спальню, хотя обставлена была проще, в связи со вкусами владельца.  
Бруно отметил ряды книжных полок, кровать с пологом, камин с часами. На широком столе лежали какие-то свитки — видимо, Жермен был сильно увлечен своим делом.  
Тот ничего не говорил Бруно, словно вовсе не был против столь пристального изучения своей спальни.  
Жермен казался открытым, дружелюбным, но что-то в его улыбке не давало Бруно покоя. К примеру, вполне вежливый Рутберг был совсем другим. Более простым, более понятным. Бруно решил не расслабляться.  
Тем временем принесли ужин.

— Приятного аппетита, — пожелал Жермен Бруно.

Тот учтиво кивнул ему в ответ, желая того же.

— Еда здесь — выше всяких похвал, — улыбнулся Жермен.

Принимаясь за ужин, Бруно согласился с Жерменом. Принесенные блюда не уступали рабочему обеду и даже казались вкуснее.

— На самом деле, — сказал Жермен, отпивая вино, — при дворе довольно легко освоиться. У нас довольно строгие нравы, но к ним можно привыкнуть.

— Я надеюсь, — уклончиво ответил Бруно. Он хотел бы говорить о себе как можно меньше.

— Вы очень осмотрительны и осторожны, — заметил Жермен. — Такое сразу бросается в глаза. Постарайтесь расслабиться. Относитесь ко всему проще. Я понимаю, что на вас свалилась уйма работы, но это не так страшно, как кажется.

Бруно ничего не сказал, предпочитая больше слушать. Оправдываться перед Жерменом он не собирался.  
Жермен вновь отпил из бокала. Бруно же почти не притрагивался к вину — после столь напряженного дня и всех переживаний оно запросто могло ударить в голову. Мельком Бруно показалось, что Жермен как раз этого и добивается: разговорить его, заставить ослабить контроль, чтобы выведать что-нибудь.  
Он подумал даже, что у Жермена опасно спрашивать про Парацельса, по крайней мере, сегодня. И потому Бруно продолжил играть роль случайного гостя, наслаждающегося ужином.  
Главное было не проговориться о том, что он явился из Эйделлюна, страны сплошной ереси, по мнению короля Хардланда.  
Согласно бумагам, Бруно считался уездным врачом одной из далеких провинций Хардланда. Этого образа ему и следовало придерживаться.

— Дни здесь проходят быстро, — сказал Жермен. — Вы сами не заметите, как освоитесь.

Бруно на это надеялся. Ему следовало быстрее влиться в местное общество, чтобы без проблем найти Парацельса.

— Во дворце вам ничего не грозит, — продолжил Жермен. — В городе, впрочем, тоже. Королевская стража строго следит за порядком.

— Я слышал, ночью покидать дворец запрещено, — как бы между прочим заметил Бруно.

— У нас строгие правила, — напомнил Жермен. — Если вы попытаетесь выйти за его пределы, стража может принять вас за злоумышленника. Если же вы чудом покинете дворцовый сад и попытаетесь позже вернуться обратно, то вас ожидает то же самое.

Бруно вздохнул, вспомнив непроницаемое лицо начальника королевской стражи. Тому он явно не понравился, и Бруно не хотел столкнуться с ним вновь, тем более в столь сомнительных обстоятельствах.

«Значит, нужно просить отгул, — решил он. — Или поручения в городе».

— Не тревожьтесь, — неожиданно мягко сказал Жермен, видимо, заметив задумчивость Бруно. — Наши правила не так уж и сложно выполнять. К тому же, ночью следует отдыхать, не так ли?

— Так, — кивнул Бруно.

Неожиданно ему захотелось, чтобы Жермен перестал на него так смотреть. Перестал ласково и понимающе улыбаться. С каждой минутой изобретатель нравился ему все меньше.

«Страшное место этот дворец, — мрачно подумал Бруно. — Словно клетка с ядовитыми гадами».

Он сильнее затосковал по дому. По родным праздникам и собраниям. По четырем своим любовницам, которым Бруно даже не мог написать.

Он незаметно выдохнул, решив не погружаться в мрачные мысли. Не хватало еще, чтобы Жермен заметил что-то не то.  
К тому же, Бруно и в самом деле хотелось отдохнуть и как следует выспаться.  
Доев свой ужин, он осторожно поднялся.

— Доброй вам ночи, — сказал Бруно. — Спасибо за еду.

— Вам спасибо за компанию, — улыбнулся Жермен. — Я буду рад, если вы придете снова.

Бруно неопределенно улыбнулся в ответ. Он не хотел показаться грубым, но и давать опрометчивых обещаний — тоже.  
Жермен проводил его до двери, и перед уходом Бруно положил тому руку на плечо:

— Ничего не бойтесь, — сказал он. — Удачной работы.

Бруно поблагодарил его, попытавшись не вздрогнуть.

Когда Жермен наконец отпустил его, он незаметно выдохнул с облегчением. Тот, казалось, ничего не заметил.  
Возвращаясь к себе, Бруно внимательно смотрел по сторонам. Не хватало еще на кого-нибудь внезапно наткнуться. На Георика, например, или на камеристку принцессы. К счастью, коридор был пуст.

Оказавшись в своей спальне, Бруно стал готовиться ко сну.

Он подумал, что не сможет выбираться по ночам в город не из-за запрета, а из-за сильных дневных нагрузок.  
Только за эти сутки Бруно до того устал, что хотел поскорее заснуть.  
Укладываясь спать, Бруно вновь подумал о Парацельсе. Он пожалел, что не успел спросить друга, как долго тот будет в Камазене. Но, с другой стороны, Парацельс предполагал, что Бруно отправится за ним следом, так что вряд ли он уже покинул город. Бруно понадеялся, что другу повезло больше, чем ему.  
Он примерно понимал, как следует вести себя во дворце. Прикидываться простым и неприметным, но не позволять садиться себе на шею. Не задавать лишних вопросов, ничего не требовать и держать ухо востро. Тогда, как говорил Рутберг, он сможет решить свои дела и покинуть Хардланд никем незамеченным. Вместе с Парацельсом.  
Если вдуматься, то выжить в королевском дворце было не так уж и сложно. Бруно надеялся, что со временем на него перестанут обращать внимание.  
И вместе с тем он понимал, что это только начало.

***

Оказаться вновь на улицах Камазена было счастьем. Хоть вокруг и толпились люди, толкаясь и перекрикивая друг друга, среди них Бруно чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

Когда он начал было уже привыкать к бесконечной бумажной работе — истории болезни стали сниться Бруно по ночам — Георик неожиданно отправил его в город.

Пусть список нужных средств был велик, а время, отведенное на покупки, — крайне ограничено, Бруно не унывал.

Он подозревал, что изрядно запутается с поиском нужных аптек, но не стал ни о чем предупреждать начальство.

Бруно даже не боялся задержаться в городе — всегда можно было прикинуться ничего не знающим новичком.

Он все же поежился, представив, какими эпитетами наградит его в случае опоздания Георик, но возможность заняться, наконец, своими делами, была бесценной. Любое наказание рядом с ней меркло.

Проходя по улицам города, Бруно тщательно продумывал свой маршрут. Он не хотел попасть впросак, ненароком заблудившись. Хорошая же выйдет история — помощник королевского врача потерялся в поисках аптеки! Город полнился слухами быстро, и Бруно не желал становиться объектом насмешек.

Ко дворцу и его обитателям он так и не привык. Первое впечатление оказалось верным. Он по-прежнему с трудом выносил тяжелый взгляд Георика и старался не пересекаться с камеристкой принцессы.

За спиной у Бруно, конечно, перешептывались. Рассуждали, сколько времени продержится во дворце новый помощник.

Тот лишь пожимал плечами, по-прежнему играя роль недалекого лекаря. Георику его ум был не нужен. На готового работать провинциала можно было сбросить половину нудных, но обязательных дел.

Бруно не возражал против возлагаемых на него обязанностей. Единственное, что его беспокоило: опасность погрязнуть в ежедневной рутине.

В дальние кварталы заглядывать смысла не было. С непривычки Бруно мог не только не рассчитать время, но и потерять дорогой часть нужных Георику свертков. С приобретением бинтов и лекарств не возникло проблем. Нужно было только их донести.

Бруно не хотел знать, что скажет Георик, если не досчитается хоть одного предмета.

— Заблудились? — послышалось рядом.

Бруно обернулся, чуть не выронив свою ношу.

— Осторожно, — предупредил его мужчина в восточной одежде.

Бруно, удержав свертки, хотел пройти мимо. Он не хотел, чтобы его задерживали.

— Вы знаете, куда идти? — спросил незнакомец.

— Знаю, — отмахнулся Бруно.

— Вы выглядите растерянным, — не унимался незнакомец.

Бруно почувствовал, как начинает раздражаться. Время, данное ему Геориком, уже давно подошло к концу. Внезапное появление и неуместное любопытство незнакомца сбило Бруно с толку. Он даже забыл, что мог бы спросить того о Парацельсе.

— Если вам нужна главная площадь, я могу проводить вас, — участливо предложил незнакомец.

Бруно медленно выдохнул и осмотрелся. Похоже, он действительно сбился с дороги. Подумав немного, Бруно кивнул. Незнакомец, легко улыбнувшись, дал знак следовать за ним. Пробираясь сквозь толпу, Бруно мельком подумал, не завлекут ли его ненароком в ловушку.  
Но скоро показались знакомые места, и Бруно с облегчением выдохнул.

— Вы в гостях или решили здесь обосноваться? — поинтересовался незнакомец.

Он смотрел на Бруно с едва заметным любопытством.  
Тот неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Спасибо за помощь, — только и смог сказать он.

— Не стоит благодарности, — вновь улыбнулся незнакомец.

Он казался обходительным и заботливым, но и вполовину не таким навязчивым, как Жермен. При мыслях об изобретателе Бруно передернуло.

— Будьте осторожны, — предупредил незнакомец.

Бруно кивнул снова.

— Вы давно живете здесь? — спросил он, даже не задумавшись, насколько бестактными могли быть его слова.

Незнакомец, впрочем, нисколько не оскорбился.

— Достаточно, — ответил он уклончиво, лукаво взглянув на Бруно.

Тот замер, озадаченный его поведением.

— Вы хорошо знаете Камазен? — спросил он снова.

— Неплохо, — отозвался незнакомец. — Вам нужен проводник?

— Думаю, что да.

Хоть это и было рискованным делом, но новые знакомства заводить стоило. Бругно, правда, не знал, насколько полезными они окажутся, но решил не терять времени даром.

— Мое имя Геннай Хирага, — представился незнакомец.

В ответ Бруно назвал лишь свое имя. Он не мог предположить, опасно ли разговаривать с Геннаем. К тому же, королевская стража несла вахту по всему Камазену. Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то донес во дворец, что помощник королевского врача водит дружбу с подозрительными людьми. На первый взгляд, Геннай казался вполне безобидным человеком, но Бруно не хотел рисковать настолько.

— Я держу восточную лавку в торговом квартале, — продолжил Геннай. — Знаете, где это?

В той части города Бруно был лишь однажды, но на всякий случай кивнул.

— Моя лавка стоит неподалеку от «Золотого Гуся», — почти шепотом пояснил Геннай.

Упомянутое название показалось Бруно знакомым. Он задумался, припоминая, где мог его слышать. Несколько мгновений спустя его осенило.

— Вы знаете Рутберга? — осторожно спросил Бруно, понизив голос.

Геннай, как ему показалось, довольно прищурился.

Бруно выдохнул с облегчением. Для него это была явно хорошая новость. Геннай поманил его за собой, ведя, по-видимому, в укромное место. Бруно последовал за ним, не задумываясь. Их разговор вполне мог перетечь в русло, крайне губительное, как и для жизни, так и для репутации.

Они скрылись в одной из подворотен. Бруно запоздало занервничал, но быстро взял себя в руки. Никто не говорил, что поиски Парацельса окажутся легкими.

— Я всегда готов помочь знакомым Рутберга, — сказал Геннай. — Вы ищете ингредиенты?

Бруно покачал головой. Все, что было связано с алхимией, его, конечно, интересовало, но сейчас стояло далеко не на первом месте. «Если не придется спешно покидать Камазен, надо будет заглянуть в его лавку, — подумал он. — Вдруг там найдется то, что я еще не видел?»

— Я ищу своего друга, — ответил Бруно. — Он отправился в Камазен раньше меня.

— Разминулись по дороге? — сочувственно спросил Геннай.

Бруно кивнул, решив не уточнять, что самовольно отправился за Парацельсом, даже не узнав о деталях его путешествия.

— Как он выглядит?

— Высокий, рыжеволосый, синеглазый мужчина. Он отправился сюда инкогнито, и неизвестно, каким именем он мог бы представиться, но я знаю его, как Парацельса.

Подумав, Бруно кратко описал и обычную одежду своего друга, хотя столь путаное изложение фактов ему самому показалось глупым.

Выслушав Бруно, Геннай покачал головой.

— К сожалению, я не встречал никого похожего, — ответил он. — Но я буду иметь в виду. Вы всегда можете ко мне обратиться.

Бруно выдохнул чуть разочарованно, но благодарно кивнул.

— Где, вы говорили, я могу вас найти?

— Моя лавка через два поворота от «Золотого Гуся», — улыбнулся он. — Вы не ошибетесь.

Бруно решил на всякий случай запомнить его адрес.

— Я бы с радостью отвел вас туда, но, вижу, вы торопитесь, — сказал Геннай.

— Думаю, мне еще представится случай посетить вашу лавку, — ответил Бруно.

Он все еще держался настороженно, но разговаривать с Геннаем было куда проще, чем с Жерменом или Геориком.

— Мне следует что-нибудь передать Рутбергу? — поинтересовался Геннай.

— Мою благодарность, — признался Бруно.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Геннай. — Проводить вас до площади?

— Нет, спасибо, — покачал головой Бруно. — Я запомнил дорогу.

— Что же, тогда будьте осторожны, — произнес Геннай. — Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.

Бруно согласно кивнул и попрощался. На мгновение он напрягся, ожидая нападения: в темной подворотне никого, кроме них, больше не было. Но Геннай махнул ему рукой, направляясь в другую сторону. Бруно же, покрепче прижав к себе свертки, поспешил к площади.

Он был рад этому неожиданному знакомству. Даже не узнав о местонахождении Парацельса, Бруно получил не менее полезную информацию.

Но радость была недолгой, как только он осознал, насколько задержался.

— Где вас носило? — процедил Георик сквозь зубы, когда Бруно переступил порог его кабинета.

— Я заблудился, господин доктор, — ответил тот без особого почтения.

Он хотел быстрее отдать Георику свертки и отправиться к себе. Или заняться бумажной работой, чтобы обдумать добытую информацию.

— Ничего вам нельзя доверить, — презрительно бросил Георик.

Бруно чуть склонил голову, хотя понимал, что мнимой кротостью королевского врача не обманешь.

— Семь часов вы слонялись неизвестно где, — продолжил он.

Бруно ничего не сказал.

Голос Георика был спокойным, но ледяным. Бруно подумал, что лучше бы на него кричали. Над шумным недовольством хотя бы можно было посмеяться. Но ровный тон и внимательный взгляд выражали такое недовольство, что Бруно захотелось не поднимать глаз вовсе.

Георик медленно распаковывал свертки, проверяя содержимое каждого. Бруно он никуда не отпускал.

— То, что вы принесли, покупается за два часа, — обратился он к Бруно.

— Я новый человек в городе, — негромко пояснил тот. — Я не знаю всех мест.

Георик шагнул к нему ближе.

— Мне плевать, — четко произнес он.

От его голоса мороз пробежал по коже Бруно.

— Если завтра вы не управитесь в срок, пеняйте на себя.

— Хорошо, господин доктор, — смирившись, ответил Бруно.

Видимо, его интонации Георику пришлись по душе.

— Возвращайтесь к бумагам, — сказал он. — До полуночи у вас есть время.

Не глядя на Бруно, Георик вышел из кабинета.

Несколько мгновений Бруно стоял неподвижно. Самое страшное в общении с Геориком было то, что королевский врач умел навязывать свою волю. Даже будучи неправым, он мог заставить других ощутить чувство вины.

Бруно резко тряхнул головой, сбрасывая с себя болезненное оцепенение. Надо же было так вляпаться. Спорить с Геориком было бесполезно, бросать ему вызов — тоже. Бруно злился на него и на себя. И, по привычке, на Парацельса.

Внезапно вспыхнувшее раздражение придало Бруно сил. Негромко ворча, он отправился в свой кабинет. Устроился среди бумаг, уже ставших почти родными, и принялся заполнять истории болезни, попутно размышляя.

Геннай был знакомым Рутберга. Этот факт обрадовал Бруно больше, чем причастность владельца восточной лавки к алхимии. С другой стороны, Геннай мог солгать, а правдивость его слов Бруно не мог проверить.  
Однако тот не стал нападать на Бруно, хотя имел возможность это сделать.

Убедиться в правдивости слов Генная он мог, только посетив его лавку.  
Пойти туда завтра Бруно никак не мог. Он решил не рисковать, и выполнить поручения Георика нормально, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

На Парацельса Бруно по-прежнему был сердит. «Где его самого носит? — думал он. — Хорошо ему, с такой базой медицинских знаний. Устроиться врачом в приличную больницу — раз плюнуть».  
Наворчавшись вдоволь, Бруно постепенно успокоился. Отвлекшись от мыслей о друге, он вспомнил, что не ел слишком давно, чтобы нормально работать. Но на ужин надеяться смысла не было. Бруно тяжело вздохнул.

Когда от голода и усталости начла кружиться голова, он закрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
Бруно почти отключился, когда в дверь постучали. Сразу открыть он не смог, и потому остался сидеть, пытаясь справиться с головокружением.

— Отправляйтесь к себе, на ночь кабинет закрывается, — услышал он хмурый голос.

Открыв глаза, Бруно увидел перед собой камергера. Он устало кивнул и поднял, схватившисбь за стол, чтобы не упасть. Камергер посмотрел на него равнодушно и молча указал на дверь.

«Я уже ухожу», хотел было сказать Бруно, но вслух не произнес ни слова, настолько он утомился.

— Можете спуститься на кухню, — добавил камергер, ожидая, когда тот уйдет. Бруно кивнул и молча покинул кабинет. Спускаясь по лестнице, он споткнулся, но удержался от падения, вцепившись в перила. К счастью, по пути на кухню Бруно никого больше не встретил.

Кухарка подала ему скромный ужин, и Бруно наконец принялся за еду.

Постепенно он почувствовал себя лучше и смог снова нормально мыслить. Правда, Бруно задался вопросом, за какой срок он посадит свое здоровье, если каждый день будет настолько тяжелым. Придя к выводу, что не хочет этого знать, он доел ужин и, поблагодарив кухарку, направился к себе. Его внимание несколько притупилось, и камеристку принцессы Бруно не заметил.

— Быстрее ложитесь спать, — строго сказала она. — Нечего шататься по дворцу в такое время.

Бруно быстро ответил, что как раз направлялся в спальню. Камеристка окинула его недоверчивым взглядом и пропустила наверх. Бруно даже подумал, что она грознее капитана стражи, но вслух, конечно, ничего не сказал. Проследив, чтобы он не свернул к королевским покоям, камеристка спустилась вниз.

Добравшись до спальни, Бруно, не раздеваясь, лег на кровать. Постоянный контроль изматывал не хуже работы. Полежав несколько минут, он заставил себя встать и раздеться. Появления на службе в непотребном виде ему бы не простили.

Сон пришел к Бруно сразу, как только тот снова лег. Он надеялся, что не проспит на работу, даже будучи настолько уставшим.

Проснувшись утром, Бруно понял, что семи часов сна ему было решительно мало. С этим он ничего не мог поделать, пришлось настраиваться на работу в любом случае.

Георик встретил его по обыкновению холодно и напомнил, что Бруно снова придется отправиться в город.  
Бруно не стал возражать.

Георик дал ему вдвое больше указаний, чем вчера. Он долго объяснял Бруно новый маршрут, пристально глядя, словно желая убедиться, что его помощник все понял. Бруно чувствовал себя несмышленым юнцом. Георик словно издевался над ним, в подробностях описывая дорогу и несколько раз повторяя названия лекарств.  
Бруно слушал его, сцепив зубы, но никак не показывал раздражения.

— Вы все поняли? — спросил Георик.

Бруно кивнул.

— Теперь вы точно не заблудитесь, — довольно добавил королевский врач и указал на дверь. — Не вздумайте опаздывать.

Бруно поспешил к выходу.

На улицах Камазена он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.  
Проходя через площадь, Бруно пытался настроиться на выполнение поручений. Соблазн отправиться в другой квартал был слишком велик. Но Бруно решил не отлынивать от работы — повторное опоздание сулило ему немалые проблемы.  
Он старался не отвлекаться и не глазеть по сторонам. Внимательно перечитывал названия адресов и вспоминал координаты. На свежем воздухе у Бруно кружилась голова. День был слишком хорошим, слишком ясным.

Блуждая в поисках аптек, Бруно думал, что бы он сделал, если встретил бы Парацельса прямо сейчас. Он бы не задумываясь покинул бы город, забыв об обязанностях во дворце. Георик бы сразу нашел бы себе другого помощника.  
Но шанс встретить Парацельса был ничтожно мал.

Бруно подавил соблазн заглянуть во встреченную на пути больницу, решив оставить их обход на выходной. Свободный день был не за горами, если только Георику не придет в голову передвинуть его на неопределенный срок. А решения его наполовину зависели от исполнительности Бруно.

Сегодня он не хотел ни с кем сталкиваться, ни с кем разговаривать. Перед глазами у Бруно то и дело возникал циферблат часов. Однако он не давал себе волноваться — суетливость и нервозность могли изрядно помешать.  
Бруно ни на шаг не отклонялся от своего маршрута. Он еще слышал голос Георика, терпеливо разъясняющий каждую мелочь. Бруно морщился, ругая королевского врача, но в карте не путался. Один раз он, споткнувшись, чуть было не уронил один из пакетов. Подхватывая его трясущимися руками, Бруно чувствовал, как все переворачивается внутри. К счастью, свою ношу он удержал. Помня о времени, Бруно проталкивался сквозь толпу увереннее. Он ревностно оберегал купленные свертки, но старался идти быстрее.

Свернув, наконец, в знакомом направлении, Бруно уже ни о чем не думал, кроме дел. На площади он все же остановился, бегло просматривая пакеты. Убедившись, что все на месте, Бруно воодушевился.

Подходя к воротам королевского сада, он надеялся, что не сильно опоздал.

— Сегодня вы справились куда лучше, — сказал Георик, принимая у Бруно пакеты.

Тот привычно опустил голову.

— Можете, когда хотите, — продолжил королевский врач. Похвала его звучала, как оскорбление, но Бруно не подавал вида.

— Вы даже успели к обеду, — закончил Георик.

Бруно кивнул как можно почтительнее.

Георик медленно пил из него все соки. Он не опускался до излишней грубости, оставаясь формально вежливым, но продолжал издеваться над Бруно.

Ради своей безопасности тот терпел. Бруно чувствовал, что окажи он малейшее сопротивление, Георик будет ломать его еще с большим удовольствием. А приносить в жертву свое душевное здоровье даже ради поисков Парацельса Бруно сильно не хотел.

Выслушивая недовольство Георика, он вспоминал о своих промахах на родине. Учитель доходчиво объяснял Бруно, в чем тот был не прав, но никогда не ругал его ради развлечения.

Но Бруно напомнил себе, что ему надо держаться и как можно меньше реагировать на подобные выходки начальства.

«Вернусь домой, закаленным духом», — мрачно подумал он, чувствуя на себе очередной холодно-презрительный взгляд.

Насчет обеда Георик не солгал. Ели они снова вместе. Бруно уже немного расслабился. Он помнил, что Георик сильно не любил, когда у сотрапезника тряслись руки.

Бруно рискнул спросить, что ему стоит делать после обеда, и Георик посмотрел на него, как на умственно отсталого.

— Заполнять истории болезни, конечно же, — произнес он раздельно.

Этот снисходительно-язвительный тон словно выворачивал Бруно наизнанку.

— Да, господин доктор, — ответил он, опустив глаза.

«В любой непонятной ситуации смиренно отводи взгляд, — усмехнулся про себя Бруно. — Невероятно ценное открытие».

Про выходной он пока решил не напоминать.

После обеда Георик вновь отправил его заниматься бумагами, но спустя пару часов зашел в кабинет Бруно снова.

— Мне нужны книги из дворцовой библиотеки, — сказал он. — Названия я выписал.

Бруно не стал мысленно язвить по этому поводу, хоть и был удивлен таким заданием. Может Георик был действительно занят или ожидал важного пациента. Бруно был настолько поглощен заполнением карточек и составлением планов, что редко думал о том, что происходило в кабинете Георика.

Он не стал возражать, лишь осторожно спросил, в каком именно крыле находится библиотека.

На этот раз Георик ответил без издевок. Может, он помнил, что никто не показывал Бруно дворец. А может, сам часто забывал, как туда пройти.

— Смотрите, не усните там, — добавил Георик.

Бруно быстро кивнул и скрылся за дверью.

Библиотека находилась в королевском крыле. Бруно помнил, что ему строжайше запретили туда заходить, но понадеялся, что запрет действовал только ночью. Осторожно поднимаясь по лестнице, он был готов столкнуться с верной камеристкой принцессы.

Но на этот раз у него было разрешение, более того — официальное задание.

«Нужны мне больно королевские покои», — ворчал Бруно, ища нужные двери.

Камеристки на пути он не встретил, но зато неожиданно столкнулся с принцессой.

Бруно замер, машинально поклонившись.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросила она, рассматривая Бруно с легким интересом.

— Я ищу библиотеку по поручению королевского врача, — учтиво ответил он.

— Вас проводить? — неожиданно спросила принцесса.

Бруно покачал головой, стараясь не делать резких движений. Любой, даже самый незначительный жест мог быть расценен как оскорбление.

— Благодарю вас, Ваше Высочество, — вновь поклонился он.

Принцесса задержала на нем взгляд. Бруно показалось, что она его изучает.

— Библиотека сразу за поворотом, — легко улыбнулась принцесса.

Она разговаривала с Бруно так, будто держала шпагу около его горла.

— Благодарю вас, — тихо выдохнул он. От заинтересованного взгляда принцессы Бруно все больше чувствовал себя неуютно.

«Словно мы на рыбалке или охоте, — подумал он. — Причем добыча — я сам».

Принцесса легко кивнула, разрешая Бруно идти.

Тот было направился дальше, как услышал знакомое шуршание юбок.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — послышался куда более строгий голос.

Бруно судорожно сглотнул, намереваясь ответить, но принцесса его опередила.

— Он ищет библиотеку по поручению Георика, — улыбнулась она камеристке.

Та смерила Бруно недоверчивым взглядом, но не стала его задерживать.

Тот шумно выдохнул, как только девушки скрылись за поворотом.

Бруно чувствовал себя так, будто чудом избежал капкана.

Дворец вновь показался ему опаснейшим местом.

Даже дверь библиотеки Бруно открывал с большой осторожностью, боясь обнаружить за ней кого-нибудь еще.

Но ему повезло — комната оказалась пуста.

Свет в библиотеке горел, что весьма обрадовало Бруно. Ему не пришлось спотыкаться, ища выключатель.

Однако стеллажей вокруг было до того много, что у него невольно закружилась голова. Выдохнув, Бруно достал список. Все эти книги еще предстояло найти. К счастью, Георик написал рядом номера полок: видимо, он на самом деле нуждался в этих томах, а не решил отправить Бруно куда подальше. «Или и то, и другое», — проворчал Бруно, начиная искать. Пометок Георика ему было мало. На час он точно мог задержаться.

Библиотека была обустроена превосходно. Для верхних полок здесь стояли лестницы, книги стояли в строгом порядке. Правда, часть томов была пыльной, и вскоре Бруно принялся громко чихать, надеясь, впрочем, что его никто не услышит.

«Что ни день, то веселье», — бурчал он про себя, аккуратно перекладывая тома.

Найдя нужные книги, Бруно осторожно спустился вниз. Он боялся дышать на найденные тома, настолько старыми они были. Бруно пробежался по их названиям: медицинские справочники и путеводитель по лекарственным травам.

«Парацельсу бы они пригодились», — с сожалением подумал Бруно.

Ему самому, впрочем, тоже. Но Георик не подпускал его к врачебной практике ни на шаг, что уж говорить об изучении медицинских книг?

Бруно был ему нужен, как мальчик на побегушках и объект для развлечений.  
«Как бы не стать козлом отпущения», — заключил Бруно, выходя из библиотеки.

Когда он зашел в кабинет Георика, тот как раз пил кофе, наслаждаясь отдыхом и покоем.

«Вот мерзавец! — мысленно возмутился Бруно. — Меня, значит, можно гонять по всем местам и морить голодом?!»

Вовремя спохватившись, он опустил взгляд.

— Все принесли? — спросил Георик, даже и не думая убирать чашку.

Бруно кивнул, надеясь, что он ничего не забыл.

Георик придирчиво осмотрел лежащие на столе книги.

— Действительно, все, — заключил он, и махнул в сторону второй двери. — Идите, работайте.

Кофе, естественно, Бруно он предлагать не стал.

Негромко хмыкнув, тот вернулся в свой кабинет. Он надеялся, что никто не оставит его работать до полуночи.  
Пробираться, как вор, на кухню за остывшим ужином очень не хотелось.

Бруно снова подумал о возможном выходном. Нужно было либо, угадав момент, застать Георика в хорошем настроении, или обратиться непосредственно к королю.

Хотя бы одного свободного дня Бруно хватит, чтобы исследовать алхимический квартал.  
А если у него к этому моменту сдадут нервы, то можно будет отправиться в лес и вызвать демона. Возможно, у Бруно даже хватит энергии, чтобы покормить его, взамен на помощь в поисках. Может, так он сразу найдет Парацельса.

Бруно протяжно вздохнул. Мечты, мечты…

Пребывание во дворце определенно учило его выдержке и терпению. Следовало меньше ругать друга, обстоятельства, чужие порядки, а извлекать полезный опыт.

«Устроил сам себе стажировку, — усмехнулся Бруно. — Буду учиться: что теперь жаловаться?»

На этот раз Георик не стал оставлять его допоздна. Напротив, он поторопил Бруно, привычно критически оглядев неразобранные бумаги. Тот, напротив, даже мог собой гордиться: огромная куча историй болезни, возникшая в течение прошлого года, за полторы недели уменьшилась на треть. Впрочем, для Георика это не было большим достижением. Он в любой момент мог прочитать Бруно лекцию о вреде лени, нерасторопности и невнимательности.

Они прошли мимо мастерских. В этот раз Георик не стал сворачивать раньше: видимо, ему что-то было нужно в соседнем крыле.

Бруно же вздрогнул, вспомнив недавний ужин с королевским изобретателем. Как назло, дверь рядом с ними открылась, и на пороге, отряхивая халат, появился Жермен.

— Добрый вечер, — приветливо улыбнулся он Георику.

Бруно подумал, что того Жермен действительно был рад видеть.  
Он понадеялся, что изобретатель его не заметит: Бруно пугала его чрезмерная общительность.

К несчастью, слиться со стеной ему не удалось.

— Твой помощник составит мне компанию, а, Георик? — неожиданно улыбнулся Жермен.

Тот, как показалось Бруно, сам удивился. Повернувшись к нему, Георик прищурился и пожал плечами:

— Это надо спрашивать не у меня.

Жермен тут же подошел к Бруно. Тому стало крайне неуютно под пристальными взглядами обоих.

— Я согласен, — ответил Бруно, надеясь, что его голос не звучит обреченно.

Георик, как ему показалось, усмехнулся.

— Хорошего вечера, — спокойно произнес он и направился дальше.

Бруно остался наедине с Жерменом. Ему показалось, что Георик втолкнул его в лапы к огромному и уже проголодавшемуся пауку.

— Ну что, вы уже освоились? — спросил Жермен.

Бруно кивнул, не подумав.

— Я же говорил вам, что вы скоро привыкнете, — обрадованно уверил его изобретатель.

Бруно попытался улыбнуться.

— Вы выглядите уставшим, — встревожился Жермен. — Я хотел поговорить с вами о науке, но не хочу вас мучить.

На слове «мучить» по позвоночнику Бруно пробежал мороз. Он с трудом уверил себя, что Жермен просто выбрал неудачное слово.

— Я вполне могу посетить вашу мастерскую, — возразил он.

— Что вы, вы же наверняка проголодались и хотите отдохнуть! — покачал головой Жермен. — Хотя я рад, что вам интересно мое предложение, — добавил он.

Бруно подумал, что одну экскурсию по мастерской он вполне вынесет.

— Поужинаете со мной? — предложил Жермен.

— Да, разумеется, — ответил Бруно, удивившись, как быстро научился со всем соглашаться.

— Над чем вы работаете? — спросил он, пока они шли к комнате Жермена.

— Много над чем, — широко улыбнулся тот. Бруно показалось, что глаза его блеснули.

— Когда вы отдохнете, я покажу вам мастерскую, — продолжил Жермен.

Бруно вздохнул:

— Боюсь, я ничего не смыслю в механике.

Это было ложью, но Бруно хорошо играл свою роль.

— Не беда, — с чувством ответил Жермен. — Я с радостью вам все объясню.

«Не сомневаюсь», — мрачно подумал Бруно. Желание обозреть рабочее место изобретателя медленно улетучивалось.

— Ну, не смотрите так, — неожиданно встревожился Жермен. — На вас же лица нет! Ничего, у меня вы сможете отдохнуть.

От его слов Бруно передернуло. Все напоминало ему, что от Жермена следует держаться подальше. Бруно настораживала его манера речи, его взгляд и неуместная жизнерадостность.  
Последнее казалось ему особенно неестественным. Бруно глубоко вздохнул и крепко сжал кулаки, чтобы побороть неожиданную тревогу.

Когда они пришли, Жермен, как и в прошлый раз, усадил Бруно в кресло. Он был странно предусмотрителен и заботлив. Его поведение нервировало Бруно. Он осознал, что ждет внезапного нападения.

«С него станется приволочь меня в свою мастерскую силой, — неожиданно решил Бруно. — Я даже предположить боюсь, для чего».

Жермен же списывал его тревогу на усталость. Он сам расставил приборы, когда принесли ужин, протянул Бруно салфетку и, оглядев своего гостя, сел в кресло напротив.

Бруно понял, что не может притронуться к еде.

— У вас, верно, слишком много работы, — сказал Жермен, открывая вино. — Трудитесь, не покладая рук.

Бруно только и смог, что коротко кивнуть.

— Так всегда на новом месте, — подбодрил его Жермен. — Знаете, я очень рад за вас.

— Благодарю, — тихо ответил Бруно.

Он буквально заставил себя приняться за еду.

— Я уверен, вы с Геориком скоро сработаетесь. Вы очень старательны.

«Что ему про меня говорил Георик?» — настороженно подумал Бруно.

Он представил, как тот на все лады ругал его перед изобретателем.

— Знаете, давно у нас не было таких способных людей.

«Наглая ложь, — поморщился Бруно. — Свежей крови вам не хватает, только и всего».

— Вы совсем не едите, — сочувственно покачал головой Жермен. — Мясо скоро остынет.

Бруно вздохнул и снова ткнул вилкой в тарелку.

— Нам принесут еще десерт, — продолжил Жермен. — Вы любите сладкое?

— Не особо, — пробормотал Бруно.

— А зря. Сахар хорошо стимулирует работу мозга.

«Да уж, мозг мне весьма пригодится», — пробурчал про себя Бруно.

Он невероятным усилием заставил себя успокоиться. Под любопытным взглядом Жермена это оказалось не так-то просто.

— Чем вы увлекаетесь? — поинтересовался изобретатель.

«Работой», — хотел было ответить Бруно, но вовремя понял, что это плохая идея.

— Я люблю читать, — сказал он наконец.

— Похвальное занятие, — улыбнулся Жермен. — Какие книги вы любите?

Разговор стремительно сворачивал в какое-то бредовое русло.

— Труды по истории медицины, — пожал плечами Бруно.

— Весьма занимательное чтение, — согласился Жермен.

— Вы знакомы с медициной?

Жермен уклончиво улыбнулся:

— Немного. Но мне ближе механика.

— А чем увлекаетесь вы?

Жермен довольно потянулся. Бруно он напомнил сытого леопарда.

— Я собираю механических зверей, — рассмеялся он. — Знаю, это звучит несерьезно, но такова моя слабость.

— Нет, отчего же, — возразил Бруно. — Весьма занимательное хобби.

— Жаль, что все экземпляры сейчас в мастерской, — вздохнул изобретатель. — Вы когда-нибудь видели механическую кошку?

Бруно покачал головой.

— Чудесное существо, — мечтательно протянул Жермен. — А змею?

Бруно вздрогнул. Он видел еще не то, но наличие механической змеи во дворце его напрягло.

— Нет. А зачем вам змея?

— Ловить насекомых во дворцовых кладовых. Она отлично очищает территорию!

«Не сомневаюсь», — хмуро заключил Бруно.

— Но моя настоящая гордость — это механический паук.

Бруно замер с вилкой в руке:

— Паук? ..

Невольно сравнив Жермена с восьминогим членистоногим, он и не думал, что подобное может водиться в мастерской изобретателя.

Тот торжествующе улыбнулся:

— Именно!

— И… что он делает? — осторожно спросил Бруно.

— Доставляет письма! — Жермен просто светился от восторга.

— Я еще не видел его во дворце, — медленно проговорил Бруно.

— Я его пока не выпускал, — улыбнулся Жермен. — Он создан недавно.

Бруно медленно выдохнул, пытаясь не представлять механическую тварь.

— Он, конечно, не похож на настоящего, но очень быстро бегает.

«Живого паука вам под одеяло!» — мысленно выругался Бруно.

После радостного рассказа изобретателя он не только не мог нормально есть, но и боялся, что создание Жермена привидится ему во сне.

Тот словно не заметил реакции Бруно, и, как ни в чем не бывало, вернулся к еде.

Бруно немного помедлил, пытаясь не думать о механическом страшилище, и вновь попробовал есть. Мясо было превосходным, и он не хотел, чтобы блюдо остыло. Взбудораженный словами Жермена, Бруно даже выпил больше положенного.

— Давно у меня не было столь приятного собеседника, — с удовольствием произнес Жермен.

«Вы хотели сказать, слушателя», — подумал Бруно.

Страх его уже улегся, и он смог есть нормально. Впереди еще ждал десерт, и Бруно надеялся, что он сможет вытерпеть общество Жермена до конца ужина.

К счастью, тот больше не вспоминал об ужасных созданиях.

Принесенный десерт действительно был хорош. Жермен разрезал пирог, расставил креманки с муссом, сам разлил чай.  
Казалось, изобретателю нравилось играть роль радушного хозяина.

Бруно не говорил ничего, но следил за каждым его движением.

— Вкусно? — спросил Жермен, когда Бруно попробовал мусс.

Тот кивнул: придворный повар постарался на славу.

— Я очень люблю здешнюю кухню, — улыбнулся Жермен.

— Вы давно работаете при дворе? — спросил Бруно.

— Несколько лет. Я хорошо помню себя в начале работы — мне все казалось в новинку. Потому я понимаю вас.

«А он умеет усыплять бдительность», — отметил Бруно.

На слова Жермена он не купился, но сделал вид, что верит ему.

— Теперь у вас совсем другой вид, — добавил изобретатель. — Вам удалось отдохнуть, правда?

— Удалось, — согласился Бруно.

Он еще не понял, так ли это, но, по крайней мере, еда ему понравилась.

«Если бы он не был таким подозрительным, с ним бы вполне можно было общаться», — решил Бруно. Хотя он не надеялся, что во дворце его кто-то вообще поймет.

— Не печальтесь, — вновь произнес Жермен. — Вы научитесь справляться с любой работой.

Бруно мрачно кивнул.

— Я бы поговорил с вами подольше, но вам нужно выспаться, — сказал Жермен.

Бруно поднялся, поблагодарив его.

— Вы мне нравитесь, — улыбнулся изобретатель. — Георику тоже.

Бруно замер в дверях.

— Нравитесь, нравитесь, — уверил его Жермен.

Бруно не понял, воспринимать его слова как добрую весть или как угрозу. Второе было куда вероятней.  
Он чуть склонил голову и улыбнулся.

Жермен пожелал ему хороших снов, взглянув так, словно действительно заботился о Бруно. Сдержанно попрощавшись, тот закрыл за собой дверь и быстро отправился в свою спальню.

«Нравлюсь я им, как же», — ворчал Бруно, укладываясь спать.

Заснул он быстро, и гигантские пауки, несмотря на все опасения, сон Бруно не тревожили.

Проснулся он на рассвете, но пару мгновений боролся с искушением закрыть глаза снова. Только напоминание о язвительной проповеди Георика заставило Бруно стряхнуть с себя остатки сна и подняться.

Чувствовал он себя вполне сносно, хотя для полного здравия Бруно следовало бы отдыхать больше.

«Высплюсь, наверно, только дома», — проворчал он, одеваясь.

Георик, увидев Бруно на рабочем месте, ни словом не обмолвился насчет их вчерашнего ужина с Жерменом. То ли от того, что с изобретателем начальство Бруно хорошо знакомо, то ли от того, что личное время помощника его не интересовало.

Бруно втайне понадеялся, что Георик снова отправит его в город, но тот даже не заикнулся об этом.

Перспектива провести весь день во дворце несколько расстроила Бруно, но он решил не зацикливаться на неудаче.

Привычно погрузившись в работу, Бруно заметил, что даже ругать так и не объявившегося Парацельса он почти перестал.

— Через две недели у вас выходной, — почти равнодушно сообщил Георик за обедом.

Бруно настороженно прислушался. Он и не думал, что Георик сам упомянет об этом.

«Я могу уйти на весь день?» — чуть было не спросил Бруно, но вовремя себя одернул.

— И было бы неплохо, если бы за это время вы закончили с историями болезней.

Напоминание Георика прозвучал подлинным издевательством, но Бруно крепче сцепил зубы.

— Да, господин доктор, — наконец выдохнул он.

Никаких «но» или «постараюсь» Георик за ответы не считал. Недели Бруно хватило, чтобы это усвоить.

«Быстро учусь», — хмыкнул он про себя.

Рядом с Геориком по-прежнему было тяжело находиться, но Бруно почти перестал принимать близко к сердцу его замечания. Лишь иногда тот заставал Бруно врасплох особенно неожиданным или резким высказыванием.

Но, по крайней мере, руки Бруно во время обеда перестали дрожать.

После трапезы он решил распланировать будущий выходной. Бруно не любил приниматься за дело неподготовленным.

У него было два выбора: отправиться на поиск алхимических лавок или выбраться в лес, чтобы вызвать демона. Второй способ был одним из самых надежных, но и самым рискованным. Бруно припомнил, что пообещал себе воспользоваться им, только если его хорошо доведут.

Ставить под угрозу свою жизнь путем проведения запрещенного ритуала при наличии других путей достижения желаемого он не хотел.

Хотя блуждание по дальним кварталом Камазена тоже было чревато неприятными последствиями.

Он не стал заранее портить себе нервы мыслями о последствиях, и задумался о маршруте.

Нужно было вычислить кратчайший путь от городской площади, чтобы не путаться в переулках.

Точных координат «Золотого Гуся» — лавки Рутберга — Бруно не знал, но это место было главным его ориентиром. Он подумал, что для посещения запретных мест придется раздобыть плащ с капюшоном. Такая маскировка, конечно, была не особо надежной, но все-таки снижала шансы быть замеченным. Бруно усмехнулся, подумав, что ему предстоит тащить с собой плащ в мешке, а потом спешно надевать его в какой-нибудь подворотне.

Также стоило позаботиться и о самообороне. Обычным оружием Бруно не особо владел, хотя в дороге носил с собой кинжал. Но будет ли серьезным преступлением отбить удар противника заклинанием там, где как раз и собираются маги и прочие знатоки запретных умений?

Следовало узнать краткий путь до ближайшего леса, если придется вызывать демона. Нужные заклинания Бруно помнил, кровью поделиться мог. Надо было только найти укромное место, в которое никто не заглянет, только отправиться прямо с утра. Но даже в сказках королевские егери то и дело обозревали леса, а как вот обстоят с этим дела в реальном Хардланде, Бруно пока не знал. В идеале, он должен был посетить лес заранее, найти место, убедиться в его безопасности…

От столь утомительных и невеселых мыслей у Бруно даже заболела голова. Он потер виски, потянулся, разминая плечи, и с сожалением взглянул на стопку карточек. В какой-то момент Бруно так увлекся разработкой планов, что перестал писать.

«Не закончу за две недели — выходного мне не видать», — вздохнул он и принялся за работу.

По крайней мере, куда примерно идти, Бруно теперь знал. Он надеялся, что на этот раз не заблудится, и поиски Парацельса, если не увенчаются успехом, то, по крайней мере, сдвинутся с места.

Правда, Бруно пока не представлял, какой все-таки окажется долгожданная встреча с другом. Забудет ли он все свои мытарства от радости или покроет Парацельса страшной бранью, предугадать было невозможно.

В первые дни своего пребывания во дворце Бруно ставил на второе, сейчас же, когда он начал понемногу привыкать к сюрпризам здешней жизни, то все чаще склонялся к первому.

Но Парацельса еще предстояло найти, работу — доделать, выходного — дождаться.

В очередной раз задумчиво вздохнув, Бруно продолжил работу.

***

С началом новой недели во дворце что-то изменилось. Георик, если и посылал Бруно за чем-то, то только в сопровождении гвардейца. В первый раз, увидев провожатого, Бруно встревожился: не оказался ли он под подозрением? Хотя потом рассудил, что реши король, что он алхимик, его бы бросили в тюрьму тут же, а то и казнили. По крайней мере, Бруно помнил истории о произволе стражи, рассказанные ему Рутбергом.

На вопрос об охране Георик недовольно ответил, что гвардеец сопровождает Бруно ради его же безопасности, и взглянул на помощника так, будто тот давно был должен понять причину.

Бруно пожал плечами, и не стал больше спрашивать, решив разведать обстановку другим путем. Поглощенный бесконечной работой, он почти перестал следить за новостями.

Однако во дворце все вели себя так, словно в городе ничего страшного не случилось. Придворные порой встревоженно перешептывались, но у Бруно сложилось впечатление, что происходящее за пределами дворца было привычным делом.

Но из их разговоров Бруно никак не мог узнать, в чем именно было дело.

Участившиеся нападения, кражи, или даже восстание?  
Казалось странным, почему король в таком случае не созвал государственный совет.  
А потом Бруно вспомнил, что во дворце он считался едва ли не собственностью Георика и знать о большинстве событий ему не полагалось.

Так что, если всеобщее собрание и было, то из них двоих обязан был явиться только Георик. А уж тому полагалось самому решить, о чем оповещать Бруно.

Такой расклад Бруно, естественно, не устраивал, но особого выбора у него пока не было. Приходилось соблюдать формальности и с крайней осторожностью действовать самому.

Только в бесконечных разговорах придворных толку не было. На теме, интересующей Бруно, никто долго не задерживался. К тому же, не мог же он постоянно следить за придворными.

Пока шла неделя, Бруно все чаще задумывался о том, что если ситуация не изменится к лучшему, ему придется весь выходной провести во дворце.

«В таком случае, я сбегу, — рассудил он. — Даже если придется срочно искать другое убежище».

Помог ему во всем разобраться, как ни странно, Жермен.

Причем в крайне странный для Бруно момент.

Дело было ночью, когда он возвращался к себе, задержавшись на службе.

Бруно шел в полутьме, осторожно ступая, чтобы ненароком не споткнуться и не наткнуться на угол. Странных звуков он сначала не различил, спутав с эхом своих шагов. Но, когда Бруно остановился, чтобы свернуть к лестнице, он отчетливо различил легкое постукивание, словно кто-то быстро перебирал по камням толстой иглой.

Бруно замер, с подозрением прислушавшись. Дребезжание повторилось, перемежаясь с ударами, словно кто-то перепрыгивал с места на место. Бруно сначала даже не понял, что это могло быть. Он не испугался, но звук изрядно его удивил. Особенно странно это было слышать в ночи, когда весь дворец должен был спать.

«Вот вам и жесткая дисциплина», — усмехнулся Бруно.

Источник звука его заинтересовал, даже в какой-то мере прогнал усталость и сонливость.

Бруно вернулся назад, осматриваясь. Запоздало он вспомнил, что миновал недавно мастерскую Жермена, когда звук, усилившись, раздался совсем рядом. Весело стуча тонкими спицами-лапками по полу, к Бруно приближалось что-то продолговатое. Удивленно уставившись на нечто, тот различил в нем создание, о котором совсем недавно с восторгом отзывался Жермен.

Замерев, Бруно смотрел, как большой механический паук ловко прыгает по каменным плитам. Изумление вытеснило страх, но Бруно все же не хотел знать, что сделает это чудесное существо, когда вздумает приземлиться уже на него.

Из-за поворота столь же неожиданно показался Жермен с лампой в руках. Вот изобретателя Бруно почему-то испугался больше.

— Вот ты где! — воскликнул Жермен, быстро подходя к пауку. — Иди сюда.

Бруно уставился на него чуть ли не с раскрытым ртом.

— Ох, доброй ночи! — вдруг воскликнул Жермен, заметив Бруно. Паук прижался к ноге изобретателя и замер, негромко постукивая лапками. Вот сейчас Бруно показалось, что этот стук потом придет к нему в кошмарах.

— Вы не испугались? — участливо спросил Жермен, подходя ближе. Паук тут же последовал за ним.

Бруно шумно выдохнул и покачал головой. Он сам не понимал, что именно сейчас испытывал.

— Он убежал, — виновато улыбнулся Жермен. — Я и не знал, что сегодня вы задержитесь. Обычно вы уходите раньше.

«Убежал, как же, — недовольно подумал Бруно. — Специально выпустил, раз все спят! Экспериментатор, чтоб его!»

— Не волнуйтесь, здесь больше никто не бегает, — уверил его Жермен.

Бруно кивнул, решив, что если сегодня столкнется еще с какой-нибудь штукой, то изобретатель ее потом точно не досчитается.

— А вот его, — Жермен указал на паука, — я учу ловить взломщиков и прочих злоумышленников.

Бруно с трудом сдержал нервный смех:

— Разве стража не справляется?

— Справляется, — выдохнул Жермен, —, но нужны и другие меры предосторожности. Вы же знаете, что недавно произошло в городе?

Бруно стал весь внимание.

— Не совсем, — чуть нахмурился он.

— Лудильщики в торговом квартале подняли забастовку, — пояснил изобретатель.

— И стража не может их разогнать?

— Пока нет, — вздохнул Жермен. — Взбунтовалось сразу несколько гильдий. Решение конфликта надолго затянется.

«Почему бы не выполнить их требования?» — подумал Бруно.

— Никогда не знаешь, что ожидать, — добавил изобретатель. — Нужно быть ко всему готовым.

Бруно не стал возражать, понимая, что его мнение по данной проблеме Жермен вряд ли оценит. Как бы и его не записали в бунтовщики. В месте с этим Бруно серьезно задумался над планом грядущего выходного.

Возможно, был способ попасть в квартал обходным путем и при этом незаметно уйти из дворца, не сбегая насовсем. Сейчас Бруно сомневался, что он сможет и скрыться, и без проблем искать Парацельса.

Жермену он учтиво пожелал добрых снов и ушел, мигом забыв о пауке.

***

Выходной наступил незаметно. Проснувшись утром, Бруно даже не сразу понял, что сегодня он весь день свободен. Он не стал долго лежать в постели: каждая секунда была на вес золота.

Бруно выдохнул с облегчением, осознав, что сегодня не нужно являться к Георику. Не нужно перебирать пыльные карточки и тратить зря время.  
Он уличил момент смены караула, и осторожно пробрался за ворота. Как и в первый раз, оказавшись за пределами дворца, Бруно вздохнул полной грудью. Однако, у него не было времени на то, чтобы насладиться короткой свободой. Убедившись, что за ним никто не следит, Бруно направился в сторону торгового квартала.  
Он почти бежал, лишь иногда останавливаясь, чтобы успокоить дыхание. Бруно вспоминал, где примерно могла располагаться лавка Рутберга. Улица, по которой он шел, была малолюдной, но издалека до него доносились крики бастующих. Бруно понимал, что вообще-то, его идея отправиться в торговый квартал одному была глупой, но проще наплести Георику, что был совсем в другом месте, чем убедить стражу, что его в квартал послали специально.

Ища глазами вывеску с нужным названием, Бруно думал, что больше боится не получить камнем по затылку, а невольно бросить в толпу какое-либо заклинание. Он привык отражать удар в зонах риска. И если Бруно хоть на секунду забудет, что он в находится в Хардланде, а не в Эйделлюне, то навлечет беду не только на себя.

— Быстрее, сюда! — услышал Бруно из подворотни.

Он едва успел обернуться, как его втащили в арку, крепко схватив за руку.

От неожиданности Бруно рванулся вперед, его тут же прижали обратно к стене.

— Не бойтесь, это я, Геннай, — услышал он. — Вы меня помните?

Оправившись от мгновенного шока, Бруно всмотрелся в лицо перед ним и медленно кивнул, узнавая. Перед ним действительно стоял Геннай Хирага, владелец восточной лавки.

— Простите за грубость, — сказал Геннай. — Я не рассчитал сил.

— Ничего, — выдохнул Бруно.

— На вас нет даже плаща с капюшоном, — покачал головой Геннай. — Вы сильно рисковали.

— Забыл в спешке, — честно ответил Бруно. — Так хотел добраться сюда.

— Вы все еще ищете своего друга? — спросил Геннай.

— Да, — отозвался Бруно. — А возможностей у меня мало.

— Давайте мы уйдем в безопасное место, — предложил Геннай. — Я знаю дорогу. Там мы сможем обо все поговорить. Вы мне доверяете?

Бруно подумал, но кивнул, не сводя с него глаз. Геннаю, как и Рутбергу, он доверял больше, чем всем обитателям дворца.

Геннай шел быстро, но Бруно не отставал. Он не заметил, как провожатый остановился напротив двери и, открыв ее, пригласил Бруно внутрь.

Оказавшись в лавке, Бруно отдышался. Геннай провел его в комнату за прилавком, предложил сесть. Бруно опустился на циновку, прикрыв глаза на несколько мгновений. В висках стучало после быстрой ходьбы. Бруно глубоко дышал, приходя в себя. Геннай зажег свет и сел рядом. Бруно открыл глаза и наконец осмотрелся. Подобного убранства он не видел ни разу, но сейчас совсем не было сил удивляться.

— Здесь вас никто не тронет, — сказал Геннай. — Вы даже можете остаться на ночь.

Бруно машинально покачал головой, вспомнив, что во дворце его непременно будут искать.

— Мне нужно вернуться до полуночи, — пояснил он.

Геннай понимающе улыбнулся.

— Я принесу вам ужин, — сказал он, вставая. — Отдыхайте.

Ровный, доброжелательный тон Генная успокаивал Бруно. Его подозрительность несколько улеглась. Он прикинул, сможет ли отбиться, если Геннай вдруг вздумает напасть, и решил, что на пару заклинаний его хватит.

Успокоившись, Бруно подождал, когда Геннай вернется с едой.

Геннай протянул ему миску с рисом. Бруно поблагодарил его и принялся есть.

— Я видел человека, похожего на того, кого вы мне описывали, — сказал Геннай.

Бруно отставил миску в сторону.

— Где? — спросил он.

— Он выходил из аптеки неподалеку, — ответил Геннай. — Но смешался с толпой, и я потерял его из виду. За пару дней до забастовки я видел его снова, на пути, ведущем в центр города, но, увы, мельком. Я думаю, он покинул квартал, до того, как начались беспорядки.

Бруно задумался, не лжет ли Геннай. Тот взглянул на него с сожалением, оттого, что ничем больше не мог помочь.  
Бруно вздохнул. Он хотел верить Геннаю, но расстроился, что его поиски вновь не увенчались успехом.

— Если вы вдруг увидите его снова, — произнес он, — то скажите, что Бруно Гленинг находится во дворце и ждет его.  
Геннай кивнул. Бруно почувствовал, что совершил большую глупость, не сказав об этом в их самую первую встречу.

— Не волнуйтесь, я передам ему, как только вновь встречу, — ответил он. — Рутберг справлялся о вас, — добавил Геннай.

— Я в полном порядке, — слабо улыбнулся Бруно. — Спасибо вам.

— Пока не за что, — отозвался Геннай. — Ешьте спокойно. Я провожу вас, когда вам нужно будет идти.

Бруно снова кивнул в знак согласия. Все его мысли были о Парацельсе. Бруно надеялся, что тот устроился где-то в центре города, и ему ничего не грозило.

Ему стало любопытно, говорил ли Геннаю Рутберг, куда он помог Бруно устроиться: уж слишком спокойно Геннай отреагировал на упоминание о дворце. Хотя, возможно, тот просто привык ничему не удивляться.

Закончив есть, Бруно поднялся:

— Мне очень жаль, но я должен идти, — пояснил он.

Геннай не стал его удерживать, поднявшись сам.

— Я провожу вас, — повторил он.

Бруно подождал, пока тот откроет дверь. Геннай протянул ему плащ с капюшоном. Бруно не стал отказываться.  
Когда они вышли, на улице стало тише, но Бруно чувствовал, что в квартале еще беспокойно. Беспорядки могли продолжаться долго.

Геннай вел его, следя за дорогой.

— Берегите себя, — сказал он, подведя Бруно к нужной арке.

— Вы тоже, — ответил Бруно, сворачивая в переулок.

Он вновь почти перешел на бег. Бруно надеялся, что сможет вернуться во дворец незаметно. Оказавшись на площади, он замедлил шаг и предусмотрительно снял плащ.

Во дворец Бруно вернулся, как ни в чем не бывало. Капитана не было на посту, и он смог попасть внутрь. Бруно надеялся, что сможет без проблем подняться к себе, не встретив на пути того, кто потребует объяснений.  
Его беспокойство почти улеглось, когда он проходил по коридору. До спальни оставалось несколько поворотов, когда Бруно грубо окликнули.

— Где вы были весь день?! — спросил Георик, неожиданно подходя ближе. Тон голоса не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— За городом, господин доктор, — ответил он, опустив взгляд. — У меня же был выходной.

— Почему вы ушли, никого не предупредив?! — Георик был взбешен. — Мне нужна была ваша помощь, а вас не было!

— Я думал, у меня свободный день, господин доктор, — пробормотал Бруно.

— Вы обязаны были меня предупредить, — холодно произнес Георик. — Вы шагу не можете ступить без должного разрешения.

Бруно тяжело сглотнул. Теперь Георик пугал его по-настоящему.

— Идите за мной, — бросил тот, разворачиваясь. — И прежде думайте, если вновь захотите совершить что-то подобное.  
Бруно молча кивнул, последовав за ним. Он даже не мог ничего сказать, словно потерял дар речи.

Георик завел его в кабинет. Бруно подумал, что с того сталось втолкнуть его туда силой.

— Вы чудовищно безответственны, — прошипел Георик.

Бруно понял, что боится смотреть ему в глаза. Перемена в Георике была разительной. Холодная ярость прожигала насквозь. Бруно понял, что ошибался, думая, что привык ко всему.

— Возвращайтесь к бумагам, — приказал Георик. — Когда я сочту нужным, вы освободитесь.

— Да, господин доктор, — согласился Бруно и неслышно прошел в свой кабинет.

Такой неожиданный поворот событий потряс его. Какое-то время он не мог даже взглянуть на медицинские карты, но потом заставил себя продолжить их заполнять. В голове, как назло, не было ни единой связной мысли, и Бруно счел это дурным знаком.

Немного отойдя от шока, он постепенно втянулся в работу. Затаившаяся до той поры обида на Парацельса вновь вспыхнула. Бруно злился на обстоятельства, на друга, на себя, на Георика. Он чувствовал себя связанным по рукам и ногам. Бруно уже пожалел, что вернулся во дворец. Надо было остаться у Генная, несмотря на беспорядки в квартале. Он клял себя за исполнительность, за чрезмерную осторожность в одном и полную безответственность в другом. Бруно не знал, что сделает с Парацельсом, когда наконец его найдет.

Около полуночи ему принесли ужин. Бруно не сразу заметил слугу с подносом, поблагодарил его коротким кивком и вновь вернулся к бумагам. Он писал небрежно, с силой прижимая перо к бумаге. От такого рвения у Бруно даже заболели пальцы. Немного придя в себя, он вспомнил о еде, и решил отвлечься. Приказа уходить пока не было, и Бруно подозревал, что останется в кабинете еще на пару-тройку часов. Отложив перо, он подвинул поднос ближе и начал есть. Он глотал пищу, не чувствуя вкуса — до того был зол и измотан. Отпив немного вина, он потянулся, опираясь на спинку стула. Усталость навалилась сильнее, и Бруно не заметил, как начал дремать. Веки закрывались сами собой и он, уткнулся головой в стол, совершенно забыв о неоконченных делах.

Очнулся Бруно от холода. Он поежился, осознавая, что все-таки уснул прямо на рабочем месте.

Бруно хотел было протереть глаза, и обнаружил, что не может пошевелить рукой. Он дернулся, пытаясь придти в себя окончательно. Руки его оказались тесно привязаны к телу. Ощутив волну страха, Бруно попытался хоть как-то пошевелиться, но понял, что с трудом может это сделать. Он был крепко привязан к чему-то. Открыв глаза, Бруно с удивлением обнаружил, что находится в комнате, напоминающей его собственную лабораторию. Он заметил реторты на дальнем столе и край контейнера, подозрительно схожего с «колыбелью» для гомункулов. Бруно показалось, что он все еще спит, но окончательно очнуться не получалось. Как и пошевелиться — ремни держали слишком крепко.

Когда первая волна паники улеглась, Бруно попытался трезво оценить ситуацию. Если происходящее не было сном, то его притащили сюда, когда он отключился.

Бруно не знал, кому и для чего понадобилось связывать его и запирать в этом странном месте.  
Он даже не знал, находится ли до сих пор во дворце. Хотя наличие там лаборатории было, мягко говоря, необычным фактом.

— Очнулись? — сухо спросил Георик.

Бруно вздрогнул от неожиданности и осторожно повернул голову на голос. Королевский врач стоял прямо перед ним, придирчиво осматривая.

— Вы поможете мне? — спросил Бруно со слабой надеждой, плохо понимая, что происходит.

Георик передернул плечами, скривив губы.

— Помочь с чем? — усмехнулся он. — Вы и так находитесь на своем месте.

— В каком смысле?! — потрясенно воскликнул Бруно.

Он ожидал всякого, но не того, что Георик запрет его, связанного, в подозрительной комнате.

Тот раздраженно отмахнулся и дал знак молчать.

Сбитый с толку, Бруно на мгновение замер. Георик довольно хмыкнул, потом обошел стол, проверив ремни.

Бруно хотел было дернуться, но проснувшийся ужас сковал его не хуже держателей.

— Ну что, можно начинать? — послышался рядом веселый голос.

«Мерзавцы», — шокированно подумал Бруно.

— Можно, — улыбнулся Георик и кивнул Жермену.

Изобретатель отошел куда-то в сторону, но тут же вернулся с каким-то устройством в руках, опутанном проводами.

Бруно предпочел не думать, что его ждет.

Жермен критически оглядел его и вздохнул.

— Я даже не уверен, что он выдержит, — сказал он Георику.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Другой кандидатуры не было, извини.

Жермен улыбнулся:

— Будем надеяться на лучшее.

Он склонился на Бруно и стал аккуратно прикреплять электроды к груди пленника.

— Не дергайтесь, — ласково предупредил он.

От его интонаций Бруно стало еще страшнее.

«Только бы выбраться», — обреченно подумал он.

Бруно даже не ругал себя за безвольность. Его шок был так силен, что он с трудом мог дышать.

Жермен, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, отошел подальше.

— Ты записываешь? — спросил он Георика.

Тот кивнул, показав ему папку.

— Прекрасно, — довольно улыбнулся Жермен. — Вот теперь — начинаем.

Он нажал несколько кнопок на панели устройства.

Бруно закричал, когда заряд электричества прошил его тело. Он чудом не потерял сознание и тяжело дышал, переживая боль.

— Неплохо, — заметил Жермен.

Новый заряд оказался сильнее. Бруно выгнулся, едва не прокусив себе язык. Он понятия не имел, чего хотел добиться Жермен, какие исследования тот проводил. Он хотел только как можно быстрее освободиться.

— Уже лучше, — сказал Жермен. — Но пока недостаточно.

Сжав зубы, Бруно приготовился к новой волне боли. Она не заставила себя ждать, заставив выгнуться, натягивая ремни. Бруно не знал, выживет ли он, но хотел этого всеми силами.

— Я не знаю, слышите ли вы меня, но вам, должно быть, интересно, что происходит, — деловито заметил Жермен.

«Крайне интересно», успел подумать Бруно, прежде чем закричать от возросшей боли.

— Безопасность в наше время — превыше всего, — пояснил Жермен. — Волнения в торговом квартале — хорошее тому подтверждение.

Бруно даже ничего не успел подумать.

— Так вот, — продолжил Жермен. — Мне необходимо создать устройство, позволяющее обезвредить злоумышленника, не убивая его. Я пришел к выводу, что электричество прекрасно подходит для этого. Но я пока не вычислил нужную силу заряда, — добавил он. — И вы мне с этим поможете.

«Рад это слышать», — мрачно подумал Бруно, пытаясь вздохнуть.

Боль пронзила его снова, и он, наконец, погрузился в темноту.

— Просто прекрасно, — донесся до него восхищенный голос Жермена.

***

Когда Бруно очнулся вновь, то не мог понять, жив он или умер. Он едва дышал, но все еще мог мыслить. Все тело ныло, и не было сил пошевелиться. Пролежав какое-то время неподвижно, Бруно попробовал привстать. Боль пополам со слабостью нахлынула на него, и Бруно глухо застонал. Осторожно открыв глаза, он отметил, что находится в той же лаборатории. Никого рядом не было, но Бруно подозревал, что его мучители могут вернуться в любой момент.

Ремни все еще опутывали его тело. Бруно осторожно двинулся, надеясь хоть немного ослабить их.

К счастью, Георик не стал затягивать крепления заново, посчитав, видимо, что Бруно долго не очнется. Тот почти не мог двигаться, но все же попытался как-то растянуть ремни. Тело плохо слушалось Бруно, ему казалось, что он двигается крайне медленно. Но желание освободиться постепенно крепло, и, в конце концов, оказалось сильнее боли.

Вслед за ним проснулась злость вместе с яростью. Бруно дергал ремни, заставлял себя сгибать ноги. Он давил болезненные стоны и сильнее растягивал крепления.

Постепенно двигаться стало легче. Бруно сам не понял, в какой момент оказался на полу.

Боль от падения казалась сущей мелочью. Упираясь в плиты пола, Бруно медленно встал. Пошатнувшись, он схватился за край стола, на котором недавно лежал. Склонившись над ним, он пытался начать нормально дышать. Когда ему это удалось, Бруно осторожно двинулся вперед. Он чудом не наткнулся на стеллаж с ретортами, но все же добрался до двери. Только сейчас Бруно осознал, что все еще обнажен. Хоть он прежде всего хотел выбраться, но все же решил поискать какую-то одежду. Шатаясь, он открывал шкафы, надеясь обнаружить в них что-нибудь подходящее.  
Схватив первую попавшуюся накидку, Бруно тут же натянул ее на себя. Дрожащими пальцами он сцеплял края застежек, боясь, что может не успеть убежать.

Дверь не была заперта на ключ, что могло означать скорое возвращение Георика и Жермена.

Не обращая внимания на участившееся сердцебиение, Бруно поспешил наружу. Он шел по незнакомому коридору, надеясь, что тот выведет его наружу.

Коридор долго петлял, но в конце концов, привел Бруно в сторону кладовых. Тот выдохнул с облегчением, заметив знакомое место. Как Бруно помнил, если пробраться дальше, из дворца можно было выбраться черным ходом. Он молился всем богам, чтобы его не заметили. Дорога растянулась на долгое время; Бруно шатало, он все еще держался на ногах.

Оказавшись в саду, он чуть было не упал. От свежего воздуха голова закружилась сильнее. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с тошнотой, все еще не веря, что выбрался из лаборатории. Когда Бруно смог нормально дышать, он побрел к воротам. Он готов был ползти, лишь бы стража его не заметила. Укрывшись среди деревьев, он ждал, когда ворота откроют. Небо постепенно начинало светлеть, и Бруно решил, что меньше чем через час он покинет территорию дворца навсегда.

Ему повезло, как и накануне. За ворота Бруно выбрался, никем не замеченный и поспешил прочь. Силы откуда-то появились. Его вела дикая злость на себя и желание добраться до безопасного места, чтобы придти в себя и забыть дворец, как страшный сон.

Торговый квартал со всеми беспорядками был для Бруно оплотом надежности. Он помнил, что там его ждали, как равного. Миновав мирно спящую площадь, он без страха бросился к знакомой арке.

Он, как мог, бежал к дому Генная, не разбирая дороги. Почти не обращая внимания на боль, Бруно спотыкался, цеплялся за стены. Пару раз он упал, но нашел в себе силы подняться.  
Он хотел как можно скорее оказаться в безопасном месте. Ему было наплевать на беспорядки в квартале, на то, что Генная может не оказаться на месте. Бруно готов был ждать хоть вечность, лишь бы тот впустил его.  
Наплевав на приличия, он замолотил в знакомую дверь, как только добрался.  
Спустя несколько минут она раскрылась, и Бруно чуть не упал. Ухватившись за косяк, смотря на ничего не понимающего Генная.

На мгновение Бруно показалось, что тот вышвырнет его прочь, но Геннай лишь удивленно взглянул на него.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, чуть отступив назад.

Бруно тяжело сглотнул.

— Потом объясню, — прошептал он. — Помогите мне, пожалуйста.

Геннай без слов подставил ему плечо, заводя в дом.

Не задавая вопросов, он провел Бруно в комнату и помог тому лечь.

Бруно не мог позволить себе отключиться. Геннай дал ему напиться, обтер лоб влажной тканью. Когда Бруно понял, что в состоянии разговаривать, он сбивчиво объяснил тому, что произошло.

— Меня, скорее всего, будут искать, — устало заключил он.

— Здесь вас никто не найдет, — серьезно ответил Геннай. — Я позабочусь о вашей безопасности.

Бруно только тихо вздохнул. Он уже не знал, кому верить, но Геннай оставался его единственной надеждой.

— На самом деле, вам еще повезло. О том, что творится во дворце, давно ходят мрачные слухи. Говорят, что многие приближенные короля — ненормальные, — вздохнул тот. — Вы можете поспать, — добавил Геннай. — С вами ничего не случится.

Бруно кивнул, но не смог последовать его совету. Он был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы мыслить здраво.

— Вчера вечером я снова встретил человека, похожего на вашего друга, — неожиданно произнес Геннай.

Бруно насторожился и даже приподнял голову.

— Я передал ему ваши слова, но он удивился, сказав, что никто не может его ждать в Камазене.

— Может, вы обознались? — встревожено проговорил Бруно.

— Скорее всего, нет. Верно, я не так передал ему ваши слова. Я забыл ваше имя, — извинился Геннай.  
Сердце Бруно бешено забилось.

— Что он сказал?! — напряженно переспросил он.

— Он искал алхимическую лавку. Я посоветовал ему зайти к Рутбергу. Ваш друг ответил, что посетит его утром.

— Я должен отправиться туда, — быстро произнес Бруно, приподнимаясь.

— Тише, — предупредил его Геннай, осторожно поддерживая. — Я пойду с вами.

— Сейчас, — сказал Бруно.

Геннай не стал с ним спорить. Видимо, понял, что отказ не принесет ничего хорошего.

Он помог Бруно переодеться и осторожно вывел из дома.

Бруно едва стоял на ногах, но последний шанс упустить не мог. Он изо всех сил подавил волнение. Он был обязан найти Парацельса, во что бы то ни стало.

Геннай проводил его к нужному дому, следя, чтобы Бруно не слишком спешил. Остановившись у крыльца, Бруно попробовал отдышаться. Геннай не стал его тревожить и, поднявшись на крыльцо, постучал первым. Спустя какое-то время дверь раскрылась, и на пороге появился заспанный Рутберг. Хмуро воззрившись на Генная, он не сразу заметил Бруно.

Но, выслушав Генная, Рутберг впустил их обоих. Он устроил Бруно в своей комнате, и отправился за лекарствами. Тот сначала отказывался что-либо принимать, но потом решил рискнуть. Голова раскалывалась от боли, и Бруно в любой момент мог отключиться. Для него было важно оставаться в сознании, и потому он не стал возражать, когда Рутберг протянул ему стакан с лекарством.

Долгое время Бруно сидел молча, почти не замечая ничего вокруг. Его не беспокоили, Рутберг только помог устроиться поудобнее, и укрыл одеялом.

Бруно пытался привести в порядок лихорадочно мечущиеся мысли. Лекарство притупило боль, за что он был благодарен Рутбергу. Время шло медленно, но теперь Бруно не нужно было никуда бежать. Он постепенно начал осознавать, что здесь его никто не тронет.

Бруно даже смог немного расслабиться. Тошнота уже улеглась, только кости еще ныли. Однако, после перенесенной боли, это ощущение не казалось столь мучительным.

Бруно даже готов был ненадолго заснуть, но одна мысль мешала ему это сделать.

К Рутбергу должен был придти Парацельс.

Именно поэтому Бруно не смыкал глаз. Утро, конечно, являлось понятием растяжимым, но он ждал, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху.

Он не знал, что сделает с Парацельсом, когда, наконец, его встретит. Желание увидеть друга мешалось с яростью, и последняя была гораздо сильнее.

Бруно казалось, что у него просто не хватит слов, чтобы донести до Парацельса все, что о нем думает.

Он словно забыл, что сам согласился с предложением Рутберга устроиться во дворец, что сам не проявил достаточно осторожности. Но первопричиной всех злоключений Бруно было путешествие его друга.

«Я не знаю, что с ним сделаю, — шипел Бруно. — Я силком его утащу в Эйделлюн. Никуда он больше без меня не пойдет».

Увлеченно ругая Парацельса, он не заметил, как Рутберг принес ему завтрак. Обеспокоенно взглянув на Бруно, он спросил, как тот себя чувствует.

— Терпимо, — выдохнул Бруно. — Большое вам спасибо.

— Осторожнее, — предупредил Рутберг, когда тот потянулся к подносу. — Вам пока нельзя резко двигаться.

Бруно кивнул, соглашаясь, и осторожно взял тарелку. Рутберг присел рядом, следя, чтобы тот не обжегся. Он его молчаливого внимания Бруно стало несколько легче. Он чувствовал, что, помогая, Рутберг ничего не требует взамен.  
Проглотив несколько кусков, Бруно понял, что больше пока не может есть. Рутберг забрал у него тарелку и поставил на стол.

— Я не буду пока убирать еду, — сказал он. — Поедите, как сможете. Я принесу еще, если остынет.

Бруно тихо поблагодарил его. Кроме понимания, ему пока ничего не было нужно.

— Мы будем в соседней комнате, — добавил Рутберг. — Зовите нас, если вам что-то понадобится.

Бруно молча проводил его взглядом. Сейчас он вполне мог успокоиться и начать рассуждать здраво.

Однако, мысли о Парацельсе не давали ему покоя. Время тянулось слишком медленно, но Бруно убедил себя подождать.  
За окном было совсем светло, с улицы уже начинали доноситься голоса.

«Хорошее время для покупок», — отстраненно подумал Бруно.

Он хотел было подойти к окну, но понимал, что в таком состоянии не простоит долго. Бруно вспомнил, что раньше, когда долго чего-то ждал, то мерил шагами комнату. Сейчас он мог только спокойно сидеть, не напрягая мышц.  
Бруно попробовал прикинуть, через какое время он придет в норму, когда он сможет обходиться без лекарств. Это было бесполезным занятием, но все же, отвлекающим от напряженного ожидания.

Когда он вновь услышал скрип двери, то резко обернулся, не выдержав. Шея вновь заболела, Бруно поморщился, но прислушался. Его никто не окликнул, и Бруно вздохнул.

Удивительно, насколько сильно он сейчас зависел от мелочей. От любого шороха, от звука любого голоса. Не выдержав, Бруно поднялся, несмотря на ноющие мышцы. Открыв дверь, он вошел в лавку. Геннай, увидев его, сразу обернулся:

— Что-то случилось? — забеспокоился он.

— Нет, — ответил Бруно. — Я хочу выйти.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сразу откликнулся Рутберг. — Может, вы подождете?

— Нет, — покачал головой Бруно. — Я не могу.

Рутберг укоризненно посмотрел на него, потом вздохнул и открыл дверь.

— Мы бы вас позвали, — сказал он тихо, но, заметив взгляд Бруно, не стал ему мешать.

— Только не стойте там слишком долго, — предупредил Рутберг. — Будьте осторожны.

Бруно кивнул и все же вышел за дверь.

Стоять на крыльце было и впрямь неудобно. Хорошо, что лавка Рутберга была скрыта от солнца. Бруно смотрел вдаль, пытаясь определить, кто из проходящих людей приблизится к лавке. И кто из них окажется тем, кто ему нужен.

Заметив знакомую фигуру, Бруно подумал, что ему кажется. Он осторожно спустился с крыльца, и медленно пошел вперед. На мгновение он испугался, что ошибся и поставит себя в глупое положение неосторожными словами.  
Но, когда Бруно подошел ближе, прохожий остановился, и, замерев, потрясенно вгляделся в его лицо.

— Бруно? .. — изумленно произнес Парацельс. — Что ты здесь делаешь? ..

Эти слова стали последней каплей. Вопрос друга возмутил его до глубины души.

— Как что?! — выкрикнул он, яростно глядя на Парацельса. — Как что?!

Тот явно такого не ожидал. Он смотрел на Бруно с тревогой, явно пытаясь понять, что с ним произошло.

Несмотря на слабость, тот подался вперед и вцепился в накидку Парацельса. Бруно сжал ткань до боли в пальцах, дернув друга на себя. При этом он сам пошатнулся, но устоял. Или это Парацельс поддержал его вовремя.

— Я искал тебя по всему Камазену! — кричал Бруно. — Я почти в рабство попал, чтобы тебя найти!

Парацельс слушал его и, кажется, даже боялся дышать. На их крики вполне могли сбежаться люди, но, видно, подобные ссоры здесь не были редкостью.

Бруно потянул за накидку сильнее. Сейчас он совершенно забыл про боль. Ему показалось, что он не сможет разжать пальцы, пока не выскажет другу все.

Парацельс попробовал было вставить хоть слово, но Бруно его перебил.

— Если ты снова отправишься куда-то без меня, и захочешь, чтобы я присоединился к тебе позже, то хоть не говори, что искать тебя — легче легкого! — заявил он.

— Бруно, я не… — осторожно начал Парацельс и тут же осекся.

— Что «не»? .. — подался вперед Бруно. — Ты такого не говорил?! Ты же знал, что я за тобой отправлюсь!

Ему почти не хватало дыхания. Голос то и дело срывался, но Бруно никак не мог остановиться. Он был рад вновь видеть друга, слишком рад, но боль от множества разочарований сильно жгла изнутри.  
Он так часто ругал Парацельса в своих мыслях, что просто не мог сдерживаться сейчас.  
Бруно почувствовал, как на глаза навернулись слезы. Он сморгнул их, чтобы лучше видеть друга.

Парацельс выглядел потрясенным до глубины души. Его привычное спокойствие куда-то делось, он казался растерянным, почти виноватым. Но Бруно не торжествовал. Он не хотел устыдить друга, он хотел избавиться от переполнявших его эмоций.

Он даже не услышал, как позади него раскрылась дверь.

— Может, их разнять? — все же донеслось с крыльца.

— Не надо, — возразил Геннай. — Не мешай дружескому примирению.

Парацельс положил руку на его плечо, призывая успокоиться, но Бруно стряхнул его ладонь.

— Рыжая сволочь, — процедил он, — ты наглая, бессовестная, рыжая сволочь…

К удивлению Бруно, его друг не стал возражать и молча его обнял. Бруно еще что-то сбивчиво шептал, но понимал, что дальнейшие обвинения не нужны: Парацельс его услышал. Вскоре он замолчал, и лишь тяжело дышал, уткнувшись горячим лбом в плечо друга.

— Может, зайдете в дом? — участливо спросил Геннай.

Бруно пока не двигался с места, но Парацельс осторожно потянул его к двери.

Тот что-то проворчал, но все же послушался. Снова хотелось прилечь, только не выпускать друга из поля зрения.

Рутберг помог Парацельсу отвести Бруно обратно в спальню. Тот прилег на кровать, но тут же повернулся к обоим.

— Останься здесь, — сказал он другу.

Парацельс подошел к кровати и сел рядом, поправляя сползшее одеяло.

Бруно показалось, что стоявший до сих пор в дверях Рутберг легко и понимающе улыбнулся. Он проворчал еще что-то нечленораздельное и устроился удобнее, накрывшись одеялом почти с головой. Рутберг вышел, притворив дверь. Парацельс осторожно погладил Бруно по плечу и тот, тяжело вздохнув, закрыл глаза.

— Мы вернемся, как только я смогу нормально ходить, — произнес он.

— Конечно, — негромко откликнулся Парацельс.

— И о Хардланде я ничего не хочу слышать.

— Хорошо, — согласился Парацельс.

— Я расскажу тебе все, — проговорил Бруно. – Все, что со мной произошло. И тебя больше туда не пущу. И вообще тебя одного никуда не пущу.

На него вновь навалилась усталость, а горло от долгого крика горело. Но зато Парацельс не смотрел на него со снисхождением. Бруно знал, что поговорят они потом, и сам он сорвется не раз. Но Парацельс не считал его виноватым, хотя мог бы посмеяться над глупостью Бруно.

— Отдыхай, — тепло сказал он.

Сам Парацельс казался уставшим, осунувшимся после долгой дороги. Бруно больше не хотелось его ругать.

— Ты мне тоже потом все расскажешь, — спросил он внезапно дрогнувшим голосом.

Его друг кивнул:

— Расскажу.

— Открытиями новыми… поделишься… — Бруно вновь захотелось разрыдаться. Ему самому, кроме истории о собственных мучениях, рассказать было нечего.

— Поделюсь, — пообещал Парацельс.

Бруно шумно выдохнул, и придвинулся к нему ближе.

— Знал бы ты, как я хочу домой.

Парацельс сжал его руку:

— Я тоже.

Бруно ничего не сказал, но ощутил, как екнуло сердце.

— А ты был во дворце? — неожиданно спросил он.

— Нет, — покачал головой его друг. — Я только собирался посетить его, как встретил тебя.

— А ты знал, какие там порядки? — устало выдохнул Бруно.

— Нет, не знал, — задумчиво произнес Парацельс.

Бруно почувствовал на себе его взгляд.

— И хорошо, — отозвался он. — Я ругал тебя не единожды, но такого никогда бы не пожелал.

В молчании Парацельса чувствовалось раскаяние.

— Я побывал почти во всех уголках Камазена, но мне и в голову не пришло, что ты отправишься за мной, — проговорил он.

Сердце Бруно вновь болезненно екнуло. Они с Парацельсом были слишком самоуверенны, чтобы ввязываться в авантюры, подобные путешествию в Хардланд.  
Им обоим предстояло еще многому научиться.

— Хардланд мне будет потом в кошмарах сниться, — пожаловался он, вздрогнув.

Парацельс вновь поправил одеяло, укутывая Бруно лучше.

— Нет, не будет, — тихо пообещал он. — Не будет.

Бруно с облегчением выдохнул, доверяясь другу больше, чем кому-либо.


End file.
